The Girl and The Bodyguard
by marshybeans
Summary: AU. After the disappearance of Marissa Cooper has everyone in Newport worried about the safety of their own children, Neil Roberts decides to hire a bodyguard to watch over his daughter, Summer Roberts. Summer instantly dislikes Ryan Atwood but that will soon change as the two begin to discover the truth about one another. (RYAN/SUMMER, Luke/Taylor and Seth is gay.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

2 Weeks.

It had been 2 weeks since Summer Robert's best friend had gone missing. Been kidnapped or something. Whatever.

Summer Roberts didn't care what everybody's theories about the whereabouts of Marissa Cooper were anymore. She just wanted her best friend back.

School wasn't the same, everyone was talking about Marissa. How she had been sold into sex slavery, buried alive, one rumour even suggested that she had killed someone and run away. _Seriously, what idiots._ Summer thought. The worst part of all this was, that it wasn't just losers around the school spreading all this 'gossip'. It was Summer's friends. In front of her and that hurt her more than anything else.

Though of course, she had to act like it didn't bother her at all, that was the way it worked around here.

Summer rolled her eyes and headed out of the student hall, she couldn't take this anymore and grabbed out her phone. She dialled the numbers, knowing them by heart.

"Sum? Whats up" Summer's other best friend Taylor spoke on the other line.

"Taylor, you finished Social Chair yet?" School had finished a couple of hours ago for both girls, Taylor had taken over Social Chair from Marissa Cooper since her disappearance which kept her pretty busy whilst Summer had been kept behind to work on some extra credit for her Geography class. Summer was in desperate need of a latte or something.

"Yeah, I'm just heading out now. You around?" Before Summer got the chance to reply, she heard Taylor call out her name, quickly headed towards her. The two girls pulled each other into a hug. It had been a pretty stressful time for both of them. Whilst Taylor and Marissa weren't exactly close, what with the pair of them constantly fighting over Social Chair and whether it would be better to throw a Casino Night or a Carnival they both had one thing in common. They both loved Summer and for that purpose, they both attempted to get along.

"Hey, you wanna grab a drink or something? I am so sick of being around these skanks and hoes spreading crap about Marissa." Taylor grimaced, she'd been hearing the rumours all day.

"Of course, sweetie. Lets head to starbucks, my treat!".

* * *

Neil Roberts was concerned and it never really was an emotion the man dealt with often unless Summer had gotten herself into some trouble which actually, considering the society that they lived in, was not all that often. If Summer did get into trouble then she hid it well. But that didn't stop him being concerned this time, this time it concerned his daughters best friend. She was missing. The word on the street was that she had been kidnapped. Someone had kidnapped the Cooper's daughter which meant that no one was safe.

The only thing Neil could think of to ease his worry was to have a talk with Sandy Cohen, a close friend and lawyer. Sandy was a pretty clever guy and he had a son that was friends with both his daughter and the Cooper's.

A quick knock came at his office door, within a second Sandy Cohen popped his head round the corner.

"Neil!" He boomed. He was known for being loud and having bushy eyebrows. "How you doing?" Neil shrugged.

"So, so. I've known Marissa since she was just a little kid, it feels weird not having her constantly around the house Sandy." Sandy nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Seth is just not the same right now. He's quiet and mopey. He hasn't been sarcastic in weeks, I gotta tell you, I'm going a little crazy right now." Nail was quiet for a moment, contemplating his next words.

"How safe do you think our kids are, Sandy?" Sandy looked a little taken aback. Newport was known for being private, very selective of its community and overall pretty safe. Until perhaps now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Marissa is gone. Possibly taken, disappeared who knows where. Everyone's got the police and all that money can buy out there looking for her and she's still not been found-"

"Well, its only been 2 weeks Neil-"

"What I mean is," Neil interrupted. "What are the chances of Summer being taken next? Or Seth? They are both friends of Marissa's. They would have both been seen with her if Marissa had been watched, they could be next."

"Now wait a minute, Neil. We don't even know if Marissa has been taken by anyone." There was slight silence between the two men, neither of them completely sure on what to say next. Neil wondered if perhaps, he was thinking too drastically but at the end of the day, if there was even the slightest chance that Summer could be in danger, he was going to take all the precautions. After a few more contemplative moments, Sandy sighed and spoke. "I'll be honest, I have been wondering the same thing. So I've been looking into a protection service to see what they can do for Seth."

Neil looked surprised, he hadn't even thought about going down that route but maybe he should definitely be considering it.

"What have you found?"

"Well I have been speaking to a young man named Donnie Wesley, his father owns the company and he says that possible best solution to this would be to have a bodyguard around the kids. They'll follow them wherever they go, to school, to the Pier, the Bait Shop. They'll monitor everyone close by and keep an eye out for anything that seems dangerous. They'll focus will be that one person so they can be safe. Even when we're not around."

Neil thought about this for a second, it certainly sounded like a temporary solution.

"Any chance I can get a number?" Sandy chuckled and handed them their card. He had already sealed the deal with Donnie.

* * *

Ryan Atwood got out of his black, sleek Bentley. Company policy that the bodyguards drive the customer or object of protection in the best, attractive cars. Given the location to where the company was located, this meant the object of protection was someone rich. And most likely and arsehole in Ryan's latest experience. He was fairly new to the company, at only twenty-four years old, he was one of the youngest bodyguards to have ever been employed by the company but he was one of the best and he'd worked hard to get where he was today. He was barely recognised as the boy from Chino anymore.

When Sandy Cohen called him, he couldn't have been more pleased. He owed this man everything. When Ryan met Sandy, he was heading on the same path, his older brother Trey was. Prison. Sandy convinced him, supported him and made him believe that he could be better. That just because he was born in Chino, it didn't mean it had to define his life. So, Ryan, who had kept constant contact with Sandy since he was fifteen years old, worked hard at school, got the best grades out of his year and began spending his life in the gym where he met his best friend, Donnie Wesley. The rest was history from there.

Sandy had called him telling him that some girl had been missing for a couple of weeks in Newport and that parents were getting worried, Donnie had already been signed on to protect Sandy's lad Seth but apparently one of Sandy's close friends was worried about his daughter. Ryan was thankful to Sandy who had put in a good word to Neil about him.

He'd already met with Neil several times previously to discuss the situation with his daughter, Summer. They had both agreed that rather than Summer feel completely swamped, Ryan was only going to escort her somewhere and wait outside, or somewhere further away from her inside. They both agreed this was the best precaution to take until there was a further threat taken that would compromise Summer's safety.

"Mr Atwood!" Neil greeted Ryan at the door, shaking his hand firmly.

"Mr Roberts. Nice to see you again." He was all very conservative and proper but usually Ryan was a lot more quieter and shy when meeting with people he didn't know all that well. Neil grinned.

"Please come in." He stepped aside to allow the young man in. "I have to warn you, I just told my daughter and well…" He paused, dramatically. Slightly grimacing about the previous scene that had just taken place. "Let's just say, Summer didn't exactly take the news of your arrival well." Ryan frowned, now he was nervous. But then how scary could an eighteen year old girl really be?

* * *

The first thing that Ryan noticed about Summer Roberts was that she was beautiful. There was something that was shockingly beautiful about her but in a simple, classic way. Which in Ryan's eyes simply made her even more beautiful.

She was not happy to see Ryan though, that much he could tell. Her face full of disdain, she looked at him as though he had intruded on something deeply important. He straightened up, not wanting to appear a slouch or crease up his suit.

He decided to wait for Neil to introduce them, something about the way the young woman was looking at him, told him that she would only bite his hand of if he dared to try and shake hers. He merely nodded at her with a slight smile.

Neil entered the room, trying to smile though knowing his daughter was ridiculously furious at him right now made it rather difficult for him.

"Summer. This is Ryan Atwood, he's going to be watching out for you-"

"Stalking me, more like." Summer sneered, looking the young man who was about invade her privacy up and down. She didn't like him, for the pure fact that he was going to be following her around all the time. Though he was hot. Really hot, which kind of helped. But she still didn't like him. Neil glared at his daughter but Summer merely glared back, she was hardly going to be put of by her father. Ryan gulped, she was most definitely going to be a handful.

"Summer. Be nice. Ryan, this is my _charming_ daughter Summer." Summer gave him a fake smile. Yep, definitely a handful. Ryan nodded again.

"Its nice to meet you, Miss Roberts." Summer ignored him and turned away. Neil shuffled.

"Well…I'll leave you two to get acquainted." With that, the man hastily left the room. Summer waited a few moments, making sure her father was out of earshot before heading towards her supposed new bodyguard. She was a lot shorter than him and Ryan found that when he looked down at her, all he saw was her ample amount of cleavage that was on display. He cleared his throat.

"Let me get this clear, Atwood." He wanted to chuckle at her use of his last name. "I do not need a bodyguard. I do not want a bodyguard and I am sure as hell not going to listen or make any note of your existence, you got that?"

Ryan looked at her, raising his eyebrow. Whilst he had never dealt with a teenage girl before, he had most certainly dealt with difficult people before, he figured she would be the type of person where his silence would most likely irritate her even more so. Summer humped. She was going to make this so hard for him.

"This is not going to be easy. I am going to be the biggest pain in your ass, you might as well quit now." This time, Ryan did laugh. He had never quit on anything in his life and there's no way an eighteen year old girl was going to make him start now. "What are you laughing at!?" Summer asked furiously, when he refused to answer and stopped laughing, though he had a slight glint in his eye. Summer groaned. "I am gonna make this so hard for you."

With that, Summer flounced out of the room which only caused Ryan to notice her tiny skirt she was wearing. That was considered clothing in Newport?

"You have no idea…" Ryan whispered to no one but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Summer woke up with a start, her mobile was ringing and she really felt like it was far too early for Rihanna to be belting out about hopeless love. She grabbed it off her bedside table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She mumbled, she was so tired she hadn't even bothered to look at the Caller ID. But she figured it was either Taylor or Seth, no one else was brave enough to disturb her before 11am. Not even Luke and the guy had known her since she was in nappies.

"Summer!" It was Taylor.

"Whaaaat?" Summer whined, she was not impressed. Even if it was just half ten, it was too early to function and she wasn't sure she could deal with this lack of sleep.

"Do not be snippy with me, Summer! You know you love me." Summer gave a grumble instead of a reply, Taylor rolled her eyes even though she knew the girl couldn't see. _Summer and her bloody beauty sleep_, Taylor thought. "Anyway, what are you doing later?" There was a slight pause. "Nothing? Great! Me and Seth are coming over! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Summer sighed.

"I saw you yesterday, Taylor?!" Summer reminded her, silently laughing to herself. Taylor always managed a laugh out of her.

"Summer! That is for like ever!" Summer gave out a laugh.

"Sure, Tay! Whatever you say. Listen, you and Seth head over here late afternoon, okay?" There was a buzz on her phone, Summer glanced at the screen and realised she had an incoming call. "Taylor, Chip's on the other line, I'll see you later. Just text me when you're on you're way over or whatever."

"Ugh, Chip? Summer you can do so much better!" It was Summer's turn to roll her eyes, in Taylor's eyes, everyone wasn't good enough for her but she guessed that was friendship or something.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you." She ended the call and answered Chip's.

Chip Cresswell wasn't someone that Summer Roberts usually hung around with, the occasional 'Hello' in the hallway was about as far as it went, though recently Chip had been making an appearance at all the latest beach parties and they had shared a couple of conversations. Chip wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box but his stupidity just provided more comedy for Summer.

"Hey Chip!" Summer tried to make herself sound like she was thrilled to talk to him. In all honesty, she really couldn't be bothered. She just wanted to go back to sleep, was that so much to ask?

"Heyyyy, Summer!" Jeez, he sounded drunk.

"Have you been drinking?" Summer asked, she was always known for her straight-forwardness.

"Er…what? I'm confused." Summer rolled her eyes, the guy wasn't drunk just dumb.

"Never mind, you called?" Chip let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh yeah! I did! You wanna catch some waves later?" Catch some waves? Had Chip forgotten who he was talking to here? No one and that meant no one ever, had ever seen Summer Roberts attempting to 'catch a wave'. Do you have any idea what the water did to her hair?

"Erm…no. Not really."

"Oh. Wanna grab some food instead?" Summer was contemplative for a moment, it would get her out of the house…_damn, I have that lame bodyguard thing!_ Summer remembered. How was she going to get out of the house without that thing trailing her? _Ahem, hot ass thing trailing you_, her inner voice reminded her. _Whatever._

"Sure, I'll meet you at the Crab Shack in an hour." She could do with a late breakfast_, lord knows I can't cook a damn thing_.

Summer quickly jumped into the shower, blow dried her hair and selected a cute but totally short summer dress – it was summer after all and her legs needed a tan.

She skipped downstairs, surprisingly in a good mood considering the last couple of weeks, this had been the first time in two weeks that she actually felt relieved to leave the house and not like it was a chore.

Her mood was momentarily halted when she saw none other than Ryan Atwood slaving over the oven. _Ugh. Him again._

Ryan glanced over at Summer, taking immediate note of the piece of cloth she called clothes, he cleared his throat and quickly paid way more attention then was needed to his eggs. Summer barely glanced at him, though she had managed to take note that he had also been in a shower, his hair glistens when the sun shines on it and he looks totally cute when he's concentrating_. Snap out of it, you're supposed to be hating him. And making this difficult, so he will quit and get lost! _Summer scolded herself.

"I'm going out." It wasn't a question or a start of conversation. It was a statement and it sure as hell wasn't inviting him along to join. Ryan turned to look at her, dishing up his eggs on the plate.

"Okay, just give me five minutes to eat this and I'll be ready." Summer sniffed and folded her arms.

"I want to go now."

Ryan groaned, he hated wasting food and going with her meant that he'd be wasting food and going without something to eat.

"Fine." He stood up, giving a look to Summer, she could tell he was irritated but he was still prepared to go. Damn, he's good. Summer huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll wait till you've eaten whatever-what is that? It looks vile." A look of pure disgust came over her face as she stared at the offending food. Ryan chuckled.

"Its Eggs Bendict."

"Well, it looks disgusting. You sure its safe to eat?" Now, Ryan chose to roll his eyes.

"Yes, its safe to eat. I've done this before."

"Why on Earth would you cook that?"

"Because someone had to cook the meals at home, we didn't all have a personal chef to every home you know." Ryan wasn't usually one to get so personal but her attitude wasn't starting to become tiresome. Summer was surprised by his confession, she had assumed that he was a former Harbour Jock or at least of a similar nature.

"Save me the pity talk, Atwood. Eat your eggs." Summer cringed. She wasn't one to be so nasty, bitchy yes, when it called for it, usually against Holly or some other hoe but not nasty. She didn't like being nasty and something about the look in Ryan's eyes made her feel all the more worse.

* * *

Summer headed straight for The Crab Shack whilst Ryan was still turning the ignition off, he quickly headed out of the car and followed the very beautiful, irritating girl he was forced to watch after. He was starting to think all those previous rich clients he had were a wet dream compared to her, she was surely going to drain him. Worse of, she didn't even realise the effect or what kind of effect she was even having on him. If she was aware, he could imagine she would be ten times worse.

He found her just in time as Summer found Chip, Summer pulled the lanky lad into a hug and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Ryan felt something in his chest that he hadn't felt in a really long time.

Ryan took a seat a few tables away from Summer, just like he and her father agreed. Further away so that he couldn't hear the conversation in respect to Summer's privacy but close enough that if this high school punk or anyone posed as a threat, Ryan could quickly swoop in and get the young girl away to safety.

Whilst Ryan couldn't hear every word that the two were sharing, he could read their body language and by the looks of it, Summer was displeased with almost everything this guy was saying. Though every now and then, Summer would let out a slight churn in his stomach. He didn't like that this guy was making her life, he was overcome with jealously that it shocked him. He had never been this jealous in his life before. What the hell was this girl doing to him?

This lad who was supposedly worth Summer's time reached out to put his arm around Summer and Ryan had to practically grip the table to prevent himself from beating the shit out of this kid.

Some waitress made her way over towards him, he supposed she was meant to be there to bring in the young lads around the place but he couldn't be sure, he didn't pay her much attention. There was only one person who held all of his attention in this place and it sure as hell wasn't some random waitress.

He waved her off and went back to concentrating on none other than Summer Roberts and of course being jealous over some loser punk who was about five years younger than him._ Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

* * *

Summer and Ryan arrived back at the house just in time as Taylor, Seth and Luke parked up. Summer squealed happily, Ryan was surprised. He didn't think she had ever shown such a happy emotion in the last 24 hours of being in her presence. He liked it.

"Hey guys!" Summer headed to Taylor, Seth and Luke taking turns to hug each one of them. They headed off into the kitchen, Ryan joined but kept himself in the back, not wanting to intrude any further on Summer's privacy then he already had to.

Summer noticed Ryan in the background and smiled a little, she did kind of appreciate the way he didn't completely try and invade her space all the time.

"Guys, this is Ryan. He's like my bodyguard or whatever. Ryan this is Seth, Luke and Taylor." She pointed to Ryan, who actually seemed a little embarrassed, Summer noted. _That's adorable_, she thought. Seth turned to look at Ryan who was just beginning to fix himself a drink.

"Oh yeah, you're from the same company as my bodyguard. Donnie." Seth commented, grabbing a can from the fridge and handing one to Luke. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, me and Donnie go way back. We're good friends." He grinned, he owed a lot to Donnie. Seth grinned and put a hand on his hip.

"He's totally cute right? The way he gels his hair every morning and wears the black suit trying to look all smart ass and sexy. I totally see through his game. He wants me." Seth finished. Summer laughed. Ryan let out a small cough, he wasn't quite expecting _that_ about Donnie. Summer stood next to Ryan, leaning against the kitchen counter. Ryan realised that this was probably the first time that she had ever chosen to be this close to him.

"Ignore Seth, he gets like that whenever there's a hot guy around!" She looked at him, slightly blushing, in her mind, he was the hot one. Ryan chuckled quietly, taking note of her blush without commenting on it. Seth glanced at Ryan, putting one head to the side. Summer knew this look.

"Speaking of hot guys, you are not bad-"

"Seth!" Summer quickly interrupted, yelling his name a lot louder than she had anticipated. Luke and Taylor let out low laughs as Ryan looked slightly embarrassed. "I think its time to come upstairs now, don't you think?" It wasn't a question in Summer's eyes as she was already heading out of the kitchen.

"Well, I-"

"Now, Seth!" Summer yelled again, Seth didn't say a word, just grabbed his drink and got his ass out of there. Never have Summer Roberts mad at you, it didn't end well for your life. Taylor and Luke were still laughing at the scene before them. It didn't matter how many times they had witnessed it, it was still hilarious for them.

"Well hi, Ryan!" Taylor Townsend began. "Welcome to Newport! Are you from Newport?" Ryan looked a little sheepish, suddenly shy. Why were all these teenage girls having this effect on him? She seemed like a girl who didn't know when to stop talking.

"Not really."

"And how are you-?" Taylor began to ask her reel of questions before Luke cut in.

"Come on, Tay. Spare the poor guy. Not only did he nearly get hit on by Cohen, he has to deal with Summer and her bossy dramatic ass. Give the guy a break." Luke chuckled. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to deal with these people he called his best friends. Taylor nodded said her goodbyes as she headed upstairs to join Summer and Seth.

"So, are you in the same high school as Summer?" Ryan asked, wanting to create a conversation instead of more awkward silence. Luke shook his head.

"Nah, I'm in college. Graduating in the summer." Ryan was surprised, he wasn't expecting Luke to be that much older than Summer which led him to wonder what he was really doing hanging around with a bunch of high school kids though essentially he was doing the same thing but that was his job. As if sensing Ryan's confusion, Luke spoke.

"Me and Taylor." He simply said and Ryan realised he meant that he and Taylor were together. Well at least he wasn't here to be with Summer. He halted. He really needed to get his jealousy over this girl sorted, it really wasn't like him, especially so fast.

"Ahh, that makes sense. How do you deal…?" He trailed off as he wasn't sure it was a really appropriate question, he was technically insulting the guys girlfriend. But luckily, Luke saw the fun of it and simply chuckled.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. We've been together for two years. You wanna know how we first met?" Ryan nodded, he couldn't say he wasn't intrigued. "I was hanging out with Summer in The Crab Shack, went to order some food when Taylor headed straight up to me and I quote said "You are going to be my boyfriend sometime soon Luke Ward. She grinned, offered me some torte or something and walked away."

The two men laughed with one another at the story. Ryan couldn't say he was surprised, he could easily just imagine Taylor being the type to do something like that. Torte? Hmm, he'd been wanting to master that for a while, I wonder if she'll teach me…He snapped himself back, he was getting way off track, he was here to look after Summer, someone who made it so clear that she didn't want him here no matter how much he seemed to lust after her though he knew he should, he wasn't here to get cooking lessons of her best friend.

Ryan hung out a little more with Luke while the girls and Seth were upstairs, every now and then they could hear masses of giggling and jumping around. Ryan was definitely curious as to what was going on up there but no doubt Summer would throw something and kill someone, most likely him, if he was to disturb him.

This was going to be a long job placement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

If there was ever a time to ever get wasted. Tonight was the night! It was the beginning of Spring Break and although Summer and Marissa had originally planned to head up to TJ to party (Taylor had refused and instead was heading out to Paris with Luke for a few days) she cancelled those plans as soon as Marissa disappeared. She didn't feel like partying on the holiday without her. However, she did feel like partying with all the guys from school, Summer Roberts and a bottle of vodka had been parted for far too long. As for Seth, who knows what Seth ever did in Spring Break, go to Comic Con?

Summer headed out of her room into the kitchen, she had discovered in the last few weeks that if she ever needed to find Ryan all she needed to do was head to the gym or the kitchen. When he wasn't stalking her himself of course. She'd found him in the gym a couple of times, breaking a sweat, Summer hadn't thought she'd seen a more beautiful sight. And hot. Totally hot! She was overwhelmed by how attractive she thought it was. Well, duh she found the guy attractive of course – she wasn't blind! The man also infuriated her with his stalking tendencies. Ryan argued he was not stalking her, he was doing what her father paid him to do but it was all the same to her.

"Ryyyyyannnnnnnn!" Summer called out in a rather whiny tone. She'd used it on him several times just because she saw how much he shuddered whenever she did it. It seemed in the last few weeks as they got to know one another; Summer rather enjoyed pushing the young man's buttons. Ryan groaned, he was just making himself a cup of English Tea when he heard her little whine. He was sure she knew how much he hated it she probably played It to her advantage. He let out a little grumble and was just about to let her know where he was until she came strolling in.

"Oh of course, you're in the kitchen. Original." She grinned, he gave her a half-assed smile back and took a sip. Summer watched him quietly. Surely, it would taste a little better with a drop of vodka in it? _Christ, now she was starting to sound like Marissa…_

"To what do I owe this pleasure? You need to go to the Mall again?" Ryan quipped. He had given up being polite towards her, besides he was pretty sure that she actually preferred it when he gave it to her back. She liked someone to be sarcastic too, someone who was going to be just as bad towards her, he could tell she liked it by the little smile she gave out whenever he did something exactly like that. Though she always made it disappear as soon as she realised what she was doing.

"Ha, whatever Atwood. I'm going to a party." Ryan took another sip of his tea.

"Okay. What time?" Summer laughed, was he being serious?

"What are you, my father? I'm heading out of here at ten or something and then I'll head back, whenever I want to, kay?" Summer flipped her hair and rested on hand on her hip, she raised her eyebrows. That most certainly was not a question. Ryan rolled his eyes. He sighed.

"How many times are we going to do this, Summer? I am here to protect you! It's my job and you're going to have to accept this sooner or later. It'll make my job a hell of a lot easier." He grumbled. Summer scoffed.

"Well, I'm not here to make your job easier. You get paid – I don't see me getting paid for allowing you to invade my privacy and stalk me!" She was frustrated now; she always was when she was reminded that she had someone continuously asking her where she was going. Her father never had really kept tabs on her as long as she was within the county.

"For the last time I do not stalk you!" Ryan had lost count how many times he had felt he needed to defend himself on that particular note. He didn't enjoy being called a stalker! Summer simply raised her right eyebrow. She seemed to have perfected that move recently. Ryan stared back; she had yet to deal with Ryan Atwood glance. It could be lethal. "I watch over you. I watch for other people to make sure they don't hurt you. So you might as well just accept it." He replied.

"Fine. I'll call you when I'm heading out. Happy?" Summer groaned, she was just about ready to start whining again. Atwood was really starting to get on her last nerve.

"Ecstatic."

* * *

Ryan could not say he particularly enjoyed seeing many eighteen year olds so wasted that the majority of them were passed out in the pool, the other lot had gotten considerably more naked then what he was sure they were an hour ago. A part of him wanted to go help several of them, particularly the guy who was passed out in the hot tub though still holding steadily onto his beer can but his prime focus was Summer. Whilst she was pretty drunk herself, she wasn't completely incarcerated and therefore didn't need to be taken home quite yet. Not that she would go even if Ryan suggested it of course.

Ryan wasn't particularly comfortable with the idea of just standing by whilst Summer illegally got drunk but he knew well enough to stay out of it, Summer sure as hell wouldn't appreciate it – that much was obvious. However, Neil had informed him that he was quite aware of Summer's extra-curricular activates regarding house parties and alcohol but as long as she wasn't coming home passed out all the time, he was quite happy to let her indulge in a 'perfectly natural way of teenage life'. Ryan didn't really see it as natural though he couldn't argue, he was drinking far younger than Summer's age.

Ryan watched as Summer headed to the kitchen for another drink, she grabbed a half empty bottle of vodka – that Ryan had been paying considerable amounts of attention to all night – and watched her pour herself a large amount into the glass. Just as she grabbed a mixer, some tall surfer guy headed towards her, Ryan watched them carefully. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see Summer giggling and this kid rubbing his hands up and down her arm. He watched him pull her to closest sofa. He wanted to look away as he watched the two kiss one another, Summer half on the kids lap, the lads hands making their way into her hair and down her back. Ryan, for not the first time, wished that he wasn't Summer's bodyguard. If he wasn't her bodyguard then he wouldn't have to watch this _display of affection_. If he wasn't her bodyguard he wouldn't have to deal with her silly, childish tantrums that annoy him so much. If he wasn't her bodyguard then he wouldn't have to convince himself that it wasn't jealousy he was feeling, it was something entirely different.

Some girl in a revealing bathing suit fell on him, spilling her drink in the process. _Great, now I'm going to be smelling of cheap vodka all night_, he thought. Once he managed to get the girl of him and into someone else's arms, a boyfriend perhaps considering the death glare he had earned, he turned his eyes back towards Summer, hoping she let go of this prick.

And just like that she was gone.

Ryan felt his stomach drop. He quickly headed to where Summer had previously been, checked the kitchen. She was nowhere he could see. He rushed outside. Nothing. He hated the idea of it as he glanced upstairs. No, she wouldn't have. Surely? He grabbed his phone, he wasn't sure what kind of response he would get from Summer in her state – if she would even answer her phone. But he preferred this option rather than to find her in bed with some other guy. As he heard Summer's cheery voice call out on the other end, he knew he's reached her voicemail. _Damnit!_

Ryan ran up the stairs, passing a couple of passed out guys and a couple practically fucking on the stairs. There were so many rooms in the house it was ridiculous, Ryan didn't know where to start. Why couldn't rich people just be satisfied with a normal amount of rooms!? He grabbed some guy who was standing in front of one the doors.

"Summer Roberts. Have you seen her? Where did she go? Which room?" He was going out of his mind, one job. Watch after an eighteen year old, why was this so difficult? Why did Summer need to make this so difficult!?

"Uhhhhh, she went that way dude. Safe." He held up his hand for high five, Ryan scoffed_. Fucking pothead._ He quickly ran to the end of the corridor. Just three rooms, he could figure this out. He heard Summer's high pitched scream.

"You asshole! Get off me!" Ryan froze, he went for the door handle to find it locked. _Bastard!_ He rested his foot against the door, he tried to avoid being violent and causing damage but this was an emergency. He pulled back his leg and mustered all the strength he could as he kicked open the door. Summer let out another high pitched scream.

"Atwood!" Ryan panted heavily as he saw Summer standing there with both hands on her hips, standing over _surfer dude_ who was currently clutching his balls, writhing around in pain.

"Are you okay?" He yelled.

"I'll be fine!" Surfer dude groaned as he continued to roll around. Ryan glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, asshole!" He looked at Summer, at least she had protected herself but how could she have been so reckless? Summer gave him a defiant look, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking.

"I took care of this myself." She walked past him. "I told you I didn't need some lame bodyguard!" She called out as she headed towards the car. This party was over and apparently so was her drunken state.

* * *

Summer stormed into the house. Thank God her father had gone away on another business trip because she was about to let out the mother of all tantrums and she planned to release it on none other than Ryan Atwood.

"Are you happy now?" Summer yelled as Ryan made his appearance. He looked a little confused, his soft look quickly changing into a hard glare. "You totally ruined my night."

"I ruined your night? You mean the night where you had to kick some guy because he wanted to force you into doing something you didn't want to do! How is this my fault?"

"It just is! I don't want you around! You're irritating and stuck up!" Ryan let out a harsh laugh, loosened his tie and took of his jacket.

"I'm stuck up? You've looked down on me since the moment I got here and you damn well know it." Summer looked slightly surprised. Had she really been like that? Sure she'd been a bitch but that was because she didn't want him around because of his profession not because of where he was from. She didn't even know where he was from.

"Yeah well maybe if you got a real job instead of butting in your nose in where it is not wanted then you wouldn't have to deal with me, would you?" Summer couldn't help it, she'd never lost an argument yet and she wasn't going to start now. She couldn't back down! Ryan's temper flared.

"I am here to protect you so you don't end up in the same situation that, that girl did! Maybe if you weren't too busy paying attention to pathetic jerk offs who only wanted to get into your pants, getting drunk with friends who probably don't even know you at all and generally just slutting it up, you might remember that there are some people out there who are mourning the possible loss of someone close to them. Your father hired me because he was genuinely concerned for you. Because he didn't want to lose you! Maybe if you stopped being so selfish, you'd think of someone other than yourself for once in your life!"

Ryan and Summer stared at each other in complete silence. Ryan had no idea where that had come from, the only people he'd ever really yelled at were his mother and his brother. Both now who had completely wasted their lives away. He didn't even know where what he had said about her came from, he hadn't thought most of it. The drinking, though he didn't approve drinking in excessive amounts – she was young, it was understandable. Not for one moment had he thought Summer was being a slut by getting off with some guy, he was just jealous. That was it, the first time he had allowed himself to admit it. He didn't want some other guy to be touching her and that thought was overwhelming.

Summer said nothing as she stared back at Ryan. So that was what he really thought of her? All those horrible things? She had kept her feelings about Marissa's disappearance private because they meant something to her, she didn't want people all over her, feeling sorry for her. She just wanted to let go for once, forget about how much she missed her best friend, to be rid of the little voice in her head that was telling her she was never going to see her best friend again. The vodka did that. And so did the guy.

They said nothing.

Just stood there.

Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Summer tossed and turned for what felt like the millionth time, she'd had barely any sleep in the last week. Things between her and Ryan were tense to say the least. After their huge blow out, the two went their separate ways, the only time Summer saw him was when she was outside of the house. Even then there was no conversation between the two of them, just awkward silence.

Summer was incredibly upset by all the things he said but couldn't help but think about what he had said, the way she had been portraying herself apparently. She wasn't a slut, was she? So she made out with random guys when she was drunk at parties but that didn't make her a slut, did it? She was never going to sleep with that jerk off but when she noticed Ryan being distracted by that girl, she took her chance to get out and away from his ever watching eyes.

She understood why Ryan was around, really she did but that didn't mean that she liked it. She knew better than anyone how considerably dangerous Newport could be at this moment in time if Marissa had been kidnapped by someone, the girl was her best friend! No one could understand how much she missed Marissa except for her family of course. Neither Seth nor Taylor was as close to Marissa as she was. They'd been best friends since pre-school, Marissa totally stole her style on the first day – she was not impressed.

Taylor was always fighting with Marissa over balloons or cotton candy stalls and Seth was always insisting that he was _way _more into punk than Marissa was, neither of them were as close as what she and Marissa were. He was quite boring to be around them when they got into these debates but right now, Summer would give anything to even sit through one of those dull chats. To debate with her and Taylor about whether the prom should be 90's themed or disco, to tell her all about how Holly had nearly got with their English Lit teacher one night and then just laugh and giggle about how gross that is!

Was her best friend ever coming back?

One thing was for sure, Summer really needed to sort things between her and Ryan out. There was a burning passion inside of her that was so desperate for him to know all about Marissa and how aware she was of the danger but she didn't want his pity. Poor little rich girl lost her best friend as well as her mom now. That was another thing, she sensed that Ryan had a pretty bad upbringing though she wasn't sure what. She may have had all sorts of leniency and luxuries growing up but she would give all that up in a heartbeat if it meant her mom stuck around instead. Lord knows it would mean the Step-Monster would have never come barging her way in.

Summer headed to her closet, staring at her clothes as if that would help her figure out what to do today and how to sort out all her problems. Especially that big one with the bodyguard. No doubt he was in the gym again. She wasn't sure the guy ever slept. She grabbed a blue maxi dress that was hanging up, she quite fancied going to the beach but with Taylor and Luke in France it only really left her with Seth who had been hanging out with some random he met in The Bait Shop the other week. She didn't quite fancy hanging with Holly and that in this mood either.

Was it lame for a girl to head to the beach on her own? Though she supposed she would have Ryan there and maybe if she could convince him to wear something other than a suit, people might think she wasn't such a loner. Summer could read a book or text someone and Ryan could do his broody staring thing that he seemed to enjoy so much, so they wouldn't even be required to talk! It sounded like a plan to her.

Summer found him exactly where she thought she would, Atwood was running away on the treadmill, Summer hung back for a while, he hadn't noticed her yet and she wasn't sure how to approach him. This would be the first conversation they would have had since that night. What was wrong with her? She was _never_ this shy with people_, especially_ guys. _Grow some balls, Roberts!_

Before she could think about backing out and deciding that the pool in the backyard would be perfectly suffice, Summer stepped out. Ryan still hadn't noticed her, he was too busy running at a ridiculous speed, or so Summer thought. She caught her breath as she took in his toned arms. The man was really rather cute when he was concentrating, his face was all scrunched up and his breathing heavy. He was wearing a gym top so she wasn't sure what his body looked like but Summer was sure that her imagination would be able to think of something equally as hot to the real thing. Though she wasn't completely convinced she would be able to give it justice.

She had been slowly making her way towards Ryan and was so intensely looking at the man, she hadn't even realised that she was incapable of walking in a straight line until she crashed into some gym equipment.

"Ow!" The pain was shocking as she nearly knocked the whole bloody thing over. One thing was for sure, she certainly had Ryan's attention now. Ryan came rushing over. He was so lost in his training he hadn't even noticed her come in, _that makes a change_, Ryan thought. He always noticed when Summer was around.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still breathing heavily from his training. He had hold of Summer's arm as that was the body part she was clutching the most. He gently rubbed his hand over her arm as if to soothe the pain, though he wasn't sure he was being much help given that he was so sweaty. Summer shuddered at his touch. She hastily pulled her arm away.

_She doesn't want to be touched by me…are you kidding? After all the things you said to her? How are you even surprised? You were an ass. _

"Erm, I was wondering if you would like to come to the beach with me?" Ryan gave her quizzical look. That was kind of the whole deal with the bodyguard thing, he went wherever she went. Summer noticed the slight pause and his confused look. She rolled her eyes. "Well obviously you have to come with me, what I mean is would you liked to come and just lay out in the sun with me. At the beach. And just relax?"

Ryan nodded slowly. So she was inviting him even though he had to go along anyway? This made no sense but since he didn't have much choice in the matter, he nodded and said sure anyway.

"You okay to let me grab a shower first? I'll be quick."

"Oh sure, no doubt you stink anyway." She let out a slight giggle though immediately regretted it, the guy hated her enough as it was, now she was insulting his smell. Truth was, Summer couldn't smell him though she was pretty sure if she was close enough to him to smell she wouldn't be able to control herself. To her surprise, Ryan let out a chuckle and sniffed himself.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll be right back." Summer turned as she watched him leave the room, how was it that the guy was still so nice to her and charming? After the brat that she had been since he got here. After the trouble and stress she had put him through at the party. The things she said, the things he said and yet he was still here, still being weirdly nice to her. He was so sweet. She was starting to realise that maybe Ryan Atwood was one of a kind.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ryan appeared in the kitchen. Summer was just grabbing a quick bite to eat as she waited for him.

"Wow. You're done already. You really were fast." Ryan laughed, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Yeah that's because I don't spend hours putting ridiculous amounts of cream all over myself and stressing out about whether to blow dry my hair or not!" Ryan looked at her with a pointed look on his face, grinning. He really wished he hadn't talked about her putting cream on herself after a shower, now he had all sorts of images he couldn't get rid of.

Summer giggled and murmured something along the lines of '_shut it, Atwood'_. Was he teasing her? Ryan Atwood relaxed, laidback and teasing her, Summer Roberts. It felt weird but Summer liked it. Liked this side of him, he really was adorable when he laughed. She noticed he was clad in one of his many, many suits. Seriously, she hated to have to see what was in his closet. As if there would be anything else. She didn't want to be a bitch about this, especially not after they seemed to be getting along so well.

"Ryan."

"Hmm?" He looked up after taking a sip.

"You're wearing a suit. " Summer blandly said. Hoping he would get the message without her having to resort to trademark bitchy comments. Ryan nodded, not quite getting the point. Of course he was wearing a suit. He always wore a suit. Summer raised her right eyebrow and did a little twirl in her maxi dress. "We're going to the beach."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh." Ryan looked slightly sheepish. She wanted him to change. Into something other than a suit. Hmmm. He didn't like the idea of looking so unprofessional but he supposed he was supposed to be making this as normal as he could for Summer, the suits didn't exactly scream casual. "I'll change."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Ryan to appear again, he was wearing jeans – not the best beach attire but she didn't want to push him any further than she already had. He hadn't put up a fight about the suit like he normally would and she didn't want to take advantage of him being accommodating. He was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt that showed of his toned arms and Summer was getting an excellent view again, just like in the gym earlier.

The drive over was silent, neither of them seemed to know what to say and neither of them wanted to ruin the atmosphere when they had gotten on so well back in the house. They found a good spot on the beach, far away from the water so that it didn't get close to them and far enough away from everyone so no one would be listening in. Summer laid her towel down on the sand and grabbed some cans of Pepsi, throwing one to Ryan. He murmured appreciatively.

An hour had passed by the time Summer felt she had tanned her stomach enough to lie on her front to equally tan her back. She looked up at Ryan who was flipping through some magazine about cars. She hadn't had him down as car person but then she didn't really know him all that well anyway. No, she just judged him all the time and made his job a lot more difficult. She didn't suppose watching over an eighteen year old girl was such a delight to him either and yet he had never made her feel that way. Well except for that night of course. Summer realised that if there was ever a time to apologise, now was the time to do it.

She sat up, grabbed another can and tapped him on the arm with it, offering it to him. Ryan sat up, joining her and gratefully took it. The sound of the two opening the can was all that could be heard until Summer finally got the courage to speak up.

"I'm sorry." She blurted, not looking at him but finding the sand all of a sudden very interesting. Ryan gulped and stared at her. He wasn't expecting her to apologise. Heck, he wasn't expecting an apology out of her at all, if anyone needed to apologise, it was him. She turned to look at him, slightly squinting because of the sun. "For everything. For being such a bitch to you when you got here."

"Summer-" He tried to cut her off. Sure, she hadn't been all that pleasant but bitch was too strong to describe her despite everything he had said to her the other night.

"No. I was horrible and rude to you every chance I got and you never were like that to me. You continued to being nice to me despite the way that I was to you. I'm sorry for what I did at the party." There was something that came over Ryan, all he wanted to do was pull the young woman into his arm and hold her, soothe her. Summer had this guilty look on her face that he just wanted to wipe clean off.

"Summer, please don't. I'm so sorry for all those things I said. You didn't deserve it and they weren't true and I am just so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." There was a moment of silence as the two looked at one another, a small smile on their lips. Neither sure what to say next. The pair of them had just said what they had wanted to all week long. Summer hadn't felt this content in a really long time. Since before Marissa went missing. She smiled playfully and touched his arm.

"I'll accept you're apology if you accept mine?" She grinned though slightly faltering, a part of her still wondering if he was going to accept it despite apologising himself. Ryan grinned.

"Of course."

Unlike so many times before, especially the last week, the silence that fell between them was a nice, peaceful one. Summer glanced at Ryan. His face was chiselled, a slight bump in his nose that only seemed to make him even more gorgeous in her eyes. So, she had always been well aware of how hot he was but she had never taken the time to really appreciate how handsome the man was. Ryan noticed that she was staring as he looked up to meet her stare, Summer blushed. _She's so cute._ It wasn't the first time he had thought something like that, that was the PG version of what he usually thought about Summer.

"You know…" Summer began, breaking their silence, it was time that Ryan knew her, maybe have a chance at understanding her. Whatever it was, she wanted someone to talk to and something told her that Ryan would be a good listener. Ryan watched her carefully; whatever it was that she wanted to say seemed to be difficult for her. "Marissa. The girl who went missing." Summer clarified and Ryan nodded, aware of the name. Summer cocked her head to the side, her eyes still on him. "She was my best friend."

He felt the wind knocked out on him. He hadn't expected that. _Hadn't known that._ Ryan felt more guilt fill him; he'd accused her of not being able to understand what the missing girl's family was going through when all along it was her own best friend that had gone missing.

"Summer, I had no idea-"

"I know. I know that. I just…I don't know, I guess I just wanted to tell you." Summer's eyes began to fill up, though she hadn't said much about Marissa at all, this was the most she had said about her disappearance to anyone who wasn't Taylor or Seth. "One minute she was here, the next she was gone. I don't know where she is. Its so weird, you know? I have her number in my phone but I can't call it because I know there won't be an answer…" Summer wiped a tear away that had dared to fall. She didn't want to cry. At least not so publicly, crying was saved for the privacy of her bedroom only.

Ryan slipped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, her head resting on his shoulder and she cried quietly, desperate to hide it. He wasn't sure if this was acceptable for her or anyone else but he didn't care, he just wanted to something – anything – that would make her feel better.

"Hey…" Ryan lifted her head of his shoulder, one hand gently cupping her cheek, the other wiping away her tears. "She will come back and you will see her again. I know it." He smiled genuinely; he didn't want to see her cry. Never.

Summer smiled and sat up, wiping her face and taking a couple of deep breaths. He didn't know what was going to happen and yet she still instantly felt better despite it all.

Who knew, Ryan Atwood really was one of a kind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"It will be fun!" Summer Roberts whined to her bodyguard, as she pulled him along by his crisp black jacket.

"Summer-" Ryan halted, half-attempting to break free from the young girls surprisingly hard grip. Summer stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Its just a milkshake, Ryan and some fries! What, that too much fun for you Atwood?" She grinned, poking him playfully. Ryan laughed, cupping his chin. He wasn't really meant to just 'hang out' with her, his job was to protect her whilst she hung out with other people. People who weren't him.

"Summer, you know my job-" Ryan began before Summer cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. You're not supposed to be my friend, you're my bodyguard. Blah, blah whatever." Summer rolled her eyes. She had heard Ryan tell her that drivel for the last couple of weeks. Luke and Taylor were back tomorrow and Seth was obsessed with the waiter still and she hadn't felt like hanging out with Holly all that much. That pretty much left Ryan to being her closest thing to a friend. "Why don't you stop being a bore and have fun. With me. And a milkshake and some fries!" She winked and walked away, heading straight into The Crab Shack. Ryan stood there, watching as she walked away with a rather baffled look on his face. Summer didn't even turn around. "Now, Atwood!"

Ryan quickly followed after her.

Summer immediately found herself a secluded spot in the back corner. She was already sitting in the booth as Ryan made his way over. They had decided to downplay his clothes a little so he didn't stand out as much, especially as Summer seemed to be such a huge fan of these little hang outs. Though Ryan had refused to get rid of the jacket, he had forgone the tie and the black pants, he swapped them for jeans which Summer, after a little face, seemed to accept.

The waitress headed over to them, Summer was sure she recognised her from Harbour. She certainly dressed like she went to Harbour, she was in the year above, had bleach platinum blonde hair and overly plumped lips. Daddy obviously paid for that, along with her fake breasts. Ugh. Summer scoffed at her, not that she seemed to be paying her any attention. Oh no, the bitch was too focused on Ryan.

"What can I get you?" She grinned, eyeing Ryan up and down. Ryan looked a little embarrassed, glancing up at Summer. _Does she look…jealous? No…she's just annoyed the waitress isn't giving her the time of day. Yeah…that's definitely it. _He thought. He cleared his throat.

"Strawberry Milkshake. And fries. Thanks." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and licked her lips. She leaned slightly forward towards him, giving him a clear view of her ample cleavage.

"Chocolate, Atwood!" Summer interrupted. _Strawberry? Pfft._

"Anything else?" The waitress asked, completely ignoring Summer.

"We're fine." Summer interrupted, shooing her away. "Thanks. Skank." She muttered beneath her breath, Ryan chuckled. _That was humiliating._

Just as Ryan and Summer were tucking into their fries and milkshake– a male waiter had brought it over this time, much to the chagrin of the previous waitress – Ryan felt his phone vibrate in his left pocket. He didn't usually answer his phone when he was _'on duty'_ - basically out with Summer - but the Caller ID was Sandy Cohen. Ryan looked at Summer for the okay, he was meant to call Sandy yesterday but got roped into watching some soppy chick flick with Summer.

"Go ahead." Summer said, a mouth full of fries. She eye rolled. She didn't know why Ryan was all that bothered about answering his phone. She answered her phone _all_ the time. The man took his job way too seriously, though she supposed that was kind of a benefit for her if she did ever get herself into trouble. Which she wouldn't. _I'm not stupid._

After a moment of silence had passed, Summer had run out of fries, she glanced up at Ryan who seemed to have a tense look on his face. Summer felt a rush of worry overcome her, in just a short amount of time, Ryan had become a pretty cool guy to hang around with. A really good friend, Summer felt she knew him well enough to know that something was up.

Ryan quickly gestured to Summer that he needed a pen whilst grabbing the nearest napkin, Summer rooted through her purse, sure that she had a pen in there somewhere. She pulled out a hot pink gel pen, slightly embarrassed considering the importance of the situation, Ryan didn't even notice. Summer watched him write down a series of words.

"Thanks, Sandy. I'll let you know how it goes. Really, thank you." Ryan put the phone down and was just about to pick up the napkin before Summer swiped it off the table. She looked at it, slightly confused before she glanced at Ryan.

"Its an address." Summer rolled her eyes.

"I could tell that! The question is, who does the address belong to?" Summer asked, she was well aware that she was prying into something that was obviously personal to Ryan but she didn't seem to care. Ever since that day at the beach when she told him that Marissa had been her best friend before she went missing, it felt as if he knew so much about her and yet she knew next to nothing about him. Ryan fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. He avoided Summer's eyes as he stared down at the table.

"It belongs to my mom."

* * *

"Atwood, will you wait up? Seriously!" Summer Roberts whined as she followed her bodyguard out of the restaurant. She didn't know anything about the relationship between Ryan and his family – _because he never told her anything_, he was very good at pushing the topic of himself into another direction. Ryan wasn't normally one to react so strongly but this was his mom.

He hadn't spoken to her in over a year, when he finally had the courage to give her an ultimatum. Several. AJ or him. Drugs or him. Alcohol or him. She had never chosen him. And yet here he was running after again, just like the little boy years ago.

"Summer please; let me drop you off home. Stay home. Don't go out. There's somewhere I need to be and I can't protect you so just for once do me a favour and don't go anywhere." Ryan asked, pleading with her to understand. His mom…she sounded sober. She hadn't been sober since before he could remember.

Summer didn't say anything as she made her way into the car. She put her seatbelt on whilst watching Ryan out of the corner of her eye. His shoulders were tense, his grasp on the wheel tightening the closer they got to home.

Ryan pulled up outside the Robert's house. He suspected maybe he should take Summer into the house himself, do something to make sure that she actually planned to stay put. He was being completely unprofessional, he knew this. But he needed to see his mom. He needed to see if things had changed. He hoped that things had changed. And hope, Ryan Atwood had learned, was very dangerous.

He glanced at Summer, she didn't make eye contact with him immediately and it was the first time he realised that Summer hadn't said anything since they stepped into the car and for that he was thankful. He wasn't a good talker in stressful kind of situations. He hoped that this meant she was being co-operative.

"Summer?" Ryan asked, tentatively. This was really unlike Summer to keep quiet for so long. Summer looked at him, she smiled softly and shrugged. She knew what he wanted from her. "Do you want me to take you in?" He gestured to the house; Summer followed where he was looking, sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not going inside, Atwood." Ryan looked at her confused then slowly his eyes began to harden. _Christ, she isn't going to make this easy for me._

"Summer, I need you-"

"Atwood, you told not to go anywhere. And I'm not. I'm staying here. With you." Summer smiled, hoping he would understand that she wasn't trying to be difficult, she was just trying to be there for him. Like he was for her at the beach. Ryan bit his lip. He didn't say anything, didn't argue, he just switched on the car and began heading to Chino, all the way back home.

* * *

Ryan hesitantly knocked the door on his old house. His mom hadn't moved and he hadn't suspected that she would. Though he remembered AJ attempting to force her at one point or another, he wondered if AJ was still around, his mom hadn't mentioned him on the phone and he hadn't asked. He had always made it well aware how he felt about AJ. What a waste of space he was. Is.

He glanced at Summer, who was standing next to him. He'd never noticed how tall he was or how short she actually was. It made her rather adorable. He wanted to protect her because he wanted to, not because it was his job. Of course she had refused to stay in the car, he was sure she was intent on driving him crazy.

He heard movement as he momentarily prepared himself to come face with his mother or worse, AJ. He wasn't sure he knew what he was going to do if AJ was standing behind the door. He would have to calm himself, for Summer's sake.

Dawn Atwood opened the door, unable to contain the happiness she felt as she saw her youngest son, stand proud in front of her. And he was wearing a suit! Well a jacket, _he looks so smart, so grown up…_

"Ryan!" She beamed, should couldn't contain herself any longer as she threw her arms around him, pulling him close and hugging him tight. She pulled back, getting a good look at his face. "You look so different." Ryan blushed, remembering that Summer was witness to this entire scene.

"Mom. Its been like a year, I don't look that different!" He playfully argued, still grinning. She looked well. Her eyes weren't bloodshot like they always seemed to be, her posture was normal, she wasn't falling over the place. She looked really good.

Dawn smiled as she still clutched onto her son's face, she glanced to the side and noticed a young brunette standing next to him. She let go of Ryan's face and wrapped her arms around the young girl.

"I'm Ryan's mom. Dawn." She laughed. Ryan was baffled, she just seemed so…happy. Ryan was so grateful to Summer in that moment, here she was being hugged by a complete stranger to her and all she was doing was grinning and hugging her back. _Could she be any more perfect?_

"I'm Summer. Its nice to meet you." Dawn grinned a little wider as she glanced back and forth between the two.

"Ryan! You never said that you had a girlfriend!" She looked back at Summer. "And she's so pretty too!" Both Ryan and Summer stayed silent as they blushed, avoiding the gaze of one another.

"She's not my girlfriend, mom."

"Oh. Well that's a shame. There's always room for change." There was a slight pause. "Come in! I have some drinks in the fridge chilling and I have a roast in the oven." She turned to head into the house, it was quaint and looked a lot better than Ryan remembered though the house had still seen better days after all these years. Ryan took a chance to glance at Summer, her cheeks were crimson, he gestured for her to go in before him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ryan and Summer waited outside the Robert's house in pure silence, just like earlier that day. Ryan hadn't expected the day to go so well. Truth be told, he had no idea how he thought the day was going to go. His mother had not been what he was expecting but she was so different. He had never seen her like this, so full of happiness, so full of life. He prayed it would last.

He hadn't expected how amazing and right it was to have Summer along for the ride either. Summer was surprisingly warm to Dawn, the two sure as hell talked a lot whilst Ryan more sat there, observing the two. He was thankful for that as he was sure that had it just been him and his mom, there would have been an awkward silence.

"Thank you, Summer." Ryan began, looking at her. Summer looked back up at him, he could tell she was surprised, her eyes were wide and the tips of her lips were threatening to form a smile. "I'm really glad you came."

"Anytime, Atwood." She smiled and placed one hand on a shoulder. "I just wanted to be there for you. Like you were for me." Ryan grinned as he leaned over and placed one soft kiss on her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Summer was sitting at the kitchen countertop when Taylor Townsend decided that she wanted to let her presence be known. Ryan was just heading to the fridge to grab one of his protein shakes, Summer thought they were _totally gross_ and pulled a face every time he went to take a sip. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Hey Summer! Bodyguard!" Taylor winked teasingly, Ryan laughed and set about to preparing some lunch. Summer shot up and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Taylor! I missed you so much. Seriously, like how was Paris?" Taylor squealed_, oh boy…here we go…_

"Oh Summer, it was amazing! The sights, the accent and the pastries…so good…I even got Luke trying caviar."

"You did? That's crazy!" Summer laughed, everyone knew that Luke was the worst person for food, give him a burger and fries and he was happy, anything else…not so much. Taylor giggled.  
"Well I didn't tell him what it was of course. He nearly threw up, hours later when I did though."

"Taylor, you are cruel!" The two girls sat there giggling as Ryan decided now was the right time to vacate the room.

"So, why haven't I heard from darling Seth for the last few weeks?" Taylor put her right hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. She not impressed that Seth hadn't called. Summer waved her off.

"Don't feel special, he's barely been in contact with anyone. I'll be surprised if Sandy and Kirsten have even seen him." Taylor's interest was peaked, Summer grinned as if to confirm Taylor's thoughts herself.

"A boy?" She gasped. Summer nodded enthusiastically.

"I believe so."

"Oh My God! Get him on the phone now!"

Minutes later, Summer was being forced to dial the numbers to her best friends phone, she hoped Seth was going to pick up otherwise she was sure that Taylor was going to drag her ass round the Cohen house and to every other building in Newport until they found his scrawny ass. Summer couldn't complain, she was kind of desperate to know the gossip surrounding his latest hook up at this point.

"Hello?" Seth's voice was distant and hazy, Summer had a guess that he was just waking up, she rolled her eyes. She wished she could sleep in till halfway through the afternoon. If only.

"Ohhhh Seth!" Taylor sang down the phone, Summer glanced at the door to notice that Ryan was just making his way back, she smiled. Something inside of her was itching to go stand next to him, talk to him instead of talking to Seth. She sighed quietly.

"Taylor. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Diner. 2 O'clock. No choice. We need the gossip Seth. Be there." Summer laughed. Taylor could be so stern but no one could be as stern as Summer.

"Oh I don't know-"

"Cohen!"

"…Oh hey Summer…I'll see you at two."

* * *

Taylor was already making her way into the diner to meet Seth, however Summer opted to hang back to wait for Ryan.

"Sorry if this is a pain for you." She had certainly changed since they had first met before she never gave a second thought for how her daily plans may affect him. He shrugged.

"Its my job to go where you go, Summer." Ryan looked at her as he got out of the car, Summer glanced to the floor.

"I know but isn't it like annoying? Being in the middle of something and then having some bratty teenager interrupt it cause she wants to go sunbathe or something." Ryan chuckled and stepped a little closer, he lifted her chin slightly so she was now looking at him.

"Summer if you weren't interrupting me all the time, I would go insane."

"Whatever you say, Atwood. Come on, I want a milkshake." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You ever heard of being healthy, Roberts?" Summer laughed as she flipped her head round, just outside the entrance.

"Did you just last name me?" Ryan smirked.

"Maybe I did." For a second, Summer was completely speechless. She had never seen Ryan Atwood be so cocky in her life. It was HOT! Ryan headed past her into the diner, Summer watched after him.

"Oh man, I'm in deep." She murmured.

Summer headed inside the diner, locating Taylor and Seth sitting in a booth at the end, she struggling to locate Atwood, he wasn't sitting at the table though she thought maybe he was ordering something. Until she noticed him sitting just behind Seth. _What the hell?_

Summer headed straight to him, signalling to her friends that she'd be a moment. They knew what she would order anyway. She hovered next to Ryan who was just glancing at the menu.

"Atwood, what are you doing?" Ryan glanced up, confused slightly. He was doing his job just like he always did. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Summer, as per. "Don't start with the Roberts thing either. No one lasts names me, Atwood." Ryan chuckled.

"I'm sitting at the nearest table Summer, so I can watch out for you." She rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're here for, you've been stalking me for the last three months now." Summer caught Ryan flinch slightly and instantly regretted it. "You know what I mean. You might as well just sit at the table, its not like I'm embarrassed to be seen with you or anything." She wasn't? Ryan didn't know what to think, it may have been the greatest compliment she had ever paid him. Summer turned to sit at her own table but not before she addressed Ryan one last time. "And you better join in the conversation too. Don't do your whole I'm hot and brooding thing!"

"You think I'm hot?" Ryan smirked, _there it was again_… Summer blushed, she wasn't meant to say that, she was just thinking it!

"Shut up!"

* * *

Thirty minutes passed of endless chatting about all the spring break hook ups and how Summer actually did next to nothing with her time, she had been invited to endless amounts of parties but hadn't felt like going to any of them. Somehow staying at home doing nothing seemed more appealing then hanging around with Holly's crew, that or staying at home with Ryan, doing nothing. Ever since she had met his mother, the two of them seemed to get along much better. Summer almost felt like the playing field was even, she had confessed about her feelings over Marissa's disappearance and she now knew about Ryan's past with his mother.

"Why is it so hot? I can't handle this heat!" Seth complained as he ordered another drink, Summer raised her eyebrows.

"Good job you're just living in California and not Australia, jeez Cohen." Taylor laughed and rolled her eyes.

"We all have a pool in our backyards and live by the sea if it's really a big deal just go in one of them." She gasped loudly. "Oh my god!" She squealed. "That's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Ryan asked, Summer nudged him and leaned in.

"This means that Taylor has come up with something, most likely not perfect for us. She tends to overreact a little, right Tay?"

"Oh shush." Taylor grinned, waving her off. "No, this is really perfect!"  
"Well don't keep us waiting, Townsend." Seth replied, faking enthusiasm and equally receiving glares from Summer. He grimaced. "Right, last names your thing." Ryan chuckled, taking a glance at Summer.

"Damn straight."

"Let's have a pool party!"

All three of them inwardly groaned, there was no way Seth _wasn't _going to get caught checking all the guys out, Summer didn't exactly want a hundred people she didn't like round her house – she had the bigger pool and her father was yet again out of town and Ryan didn't like the idea of having to watch men drool all over Summer – though technically he would have a reason to stare at her, he was protecting her after all.

"Come on guys, it will be fun!" Taylor whined, Summer glanced at Seth. Taylor squealed, she already knew what their answer was going to be.

* * *

If Summer had to death glare Zach Stevens once more for checking her out then she was going to stab in the eye with the nearest fork. Take a hint! It was bad enough she was friends with Seth, she didn't need another comic book nerd in her life.

Ryan was of course skulking in the background though she had noticed that Luke was seemingly keeping him company, he didn't tend to socialise with their friends either asides from her, Seth and Taylor of course. Summer had noticed that Ryan was certainly dressed down a little though he still managed to look smart. Of course.

Taylor was giggling away on a sun lounger close to her, she wasn't one for drinking usually but obviously she needed to let out come steam. Summer grinned as she joined her on the sun lounger next to her. She nodded her head to the cup in Taylor's hand.

"Vodka and lime." Taylor replied to her unasked question.

"I think I definitely want in on that. Be right back." She headed into the kitchen where her alcohol was stashed in the fridge. It was common courtesy for people to bring their own to these things, Summer always made a point to hide the expensive stuff, the other she wasn't all that fussed about. She found Ryan and Luke in a deep conversation about what appeared to be football. Yawn, she thought.

Ryan, who had been in a deep conversation about football, immediately stopped paying attention to what Luke was saying about Ronaldo as soon as Summer stepped in the room. She had her hair up in a ponytail, he liked that so much of her neck was exposed to him. He couldn't stop the flashes that entered his mind, his lips on her neck, her hands in his hair; pulling on it as he nipped against her skin-

"So what do you think?" Ryan was brought back to reality as he faced not just Luke but Summer watching him curiously also. He blushed – something he was sure he hadn't done for many years, if ever.

"Huh?" Summer giggled, she'd already grabbed her drink at this point and figured she would just spend some time with the lads before she went and joined Taylor outside. "Oh yeah, sounds good?" He had no idea what the hell he was saying. Luke chuckled to himself and muttered something about Taylor before vacating the room. Summer watched Ryan as fixed himself a drink.

"I never had you down for one of those guys." Ryan glanced at Summer, confused. _What kind of guy was he? _She laughed. "Do you have any idea what you just agreed to?" He laughed.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Oh just like completely obvious." She took a sip, maybe a little too much vodka. "You just agreed to play footy with him next week." Ryan let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"Oh, I thought it was much worse." He grinned, Summer was surprised. Though he was obviously athletic, she just hadn't thought he would be into sports all that much. "So, I'm not that kind of guy, huh?" Summer shrugged as she looked down at her drink.

"I wouldn't mind watching you play." She asked quietly, Ryan smiled a little.

"You can watch me play." He watched Summer slowly lift her head as she searched his eyes_, looking for a lie? _He wondered. "I'd like it if you did." He said as if to convince her he meant every word he was saying. Summer smiled as her stomach fluttered.

* * *

Eventually everyone decided to head to Holly's beach house to _really_ get the party started, those who wouldn't get ID'd would then go on to some club or another. Summer declined to join them, her dad may be easy going but he wasn't easy going enough to let the current state of the house be allowed.

"You didn't want to head to Holly's party?" Luke asked as he sipped another beer, he'd brought a sixteen pack with him to the party himself and drank the majority of them, Summer was amazed he wasn't wasted. She would have been but then she was a total lightweight. Marissa used to tease and laugh at her for getting drunk so easily when she could hold so much liquor herself. But then there had never been an in between with Marissa, she was fine appeared to be almost sober until she wasn't and she just passed out.

"My dad's back tomorrow and he'll freak if I leave it like this." Summer said as she began picking up empty paper cups and throwing them into black bags.

"We'll help." Taylor replied as she, Luke and Ryan started doing the same. Seth stood there, itching his neck.

"The thing is, I was going to go to that party…" Seth said awkwardly, Summer laughed.

"Its fine Seth, go."

"You sure?" Though Seth wasn't particularly known for his selflessness, he knew better than to leave Summer in the lurch. The place wasn't too much of a mess considering the number of people that had been there.

It only took a little over an hour after Seth left for the place to be relatively clean, the maids could come in and spruce the place up how they liked it, they were finicky like that, Summer had discovered. Taylor and Luke decided to take off after they had ordered a pizza to celebrate their _hard work_. Now, it was just Ryan and Summer.

"You Harbour kids sure know how to drink." Summer giggled.

"Yeah, we can get a little crazy sometimes." Marissa was more than crazy sometimes. Ryan laughed.

"You still got nothing on the Chino lot though." He chuckled, smirking at her. Summer got up so she was standing in front of him, hands on both hips.

"Oh yeah?" She questioned. Harbour kids could drink. The party was nothing.

"Yeah!" Ryan laughed as he wrapped his arms around Summer's waist, picking her up and throwing her into the pool. She squealed as she came up from the water.

"Atwood! Seriously?" Ryan fell about laughing, the image of Summer soaking wet was not one he would forget any time soon, he was sure.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." He held out his hand to help her, he'd seen this scene enough times in a movie. "Truce." He added. _Besides, Summer is tiny, there's no way she can manage to pull-_

With all her might, Summer took hold of Ryan's hand with both of hers, yanked and pulled. Ryan headed straight to the water, unaware and completely stunned. Summer giggled as she floated, thank god she had taken of her cardigan that she had been wearing on top of her bikini – that was Gucci.

Without a word, Summer attacked Ryan with water as soon as he came up for air. Ryan attempted to defend himself from her splashes before he dived under water, wrapped his arms around Summer's legs and dunked her once and for all.

"Okay! Okay! Okay, I give!" Summer spluttered as she attempted to breathe with all the water in her mouth. It only took moments for her to register that Ryan still had his arms wrapped strongly around her though they had moved to her waist at this point. She pouted, her face just centimetres away from his own. "Water went up my nose." She whined. Ryan chuckled.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He replied as he moved a piece of her wet hair out of her face. Ryan searched Summer's eyes, a reason to tell him not to do something he'd wanted for so long. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to fall for the girl he was protecting, that wasn't him. Before he could think this through any more, Summer placed her lips on his own.

His eyes fluttered as they closed, accepting, his hand that had rested on her cheek was now wrapped in her hair as he pulled her in closer. He pressed his lips harder against her own, his body going rigid as he heard Summer's faint moans in his ear. He eagerly slipped his tongue inside her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Pacing. That was all she had done all night. Ryan had pushed her away as soon as he registered what he was doing. She shouldn't have been surprised really, it was his character to be all noble but Summer still couldn't believe he had pushed her away. She wasn't sure if she was so upset because she had never been rejected before or because it was Ryan.

He wanted to talk to her about it, of course. But she didn't, she ran away to her room like a lost little girl and hadn't resurfaced since. He had knocked but when she refused to answer, Ryan left and hadn't returned.

By the time Summer work up she realised that she had, had next to no sleep. She was exhausted but knew that sleep was useless and wouldn't come. She jumped into the shower as an attempt to wake her up a little.

She wasn't going to be immature about this, she decided. She might be a senior in high school but that didn't mean she had to act like one. If this was any other lame high school guy then she would go out with the hottest guy in the school, flirt and make out with him in front of whoever and make him jealous. But she wasn't that girl! Ryan was an adult! She couldn't be a child about this. She was going to be adult too and just talk to him about the situation!

She hopped out of the shower, grabbed her cutest maxi dress and went off to search for Ryan. She didn't need to look very far; he was already in the home gym. Summer halted a little, he hadn't noticed her yet and she wasn't sure how to make her presence known. She wasn't sure if she wanted too. She'd never been in this situation before. She really liked Ryan but what if he didn't want her back?

"Hey." Summer said, in a voice that was very timid. Ryan looked up, his face faltered slightly. Not in an obvious way, Summer knew she only noticed because she was looking so intently. There was a slight silence between them, Summer didn't know what to say.

"You okay?" Ryan asked but continued running, he almost seemed…annoyed at her presence. Summer was quiet, unsure of what to say. She had never seen Ryan be so abrupt with her before besides the huge argument they had weeks and weeks back.

"Yeah, just…" She trailed off. This wasn't going like how she thought it would. She didn't really have an idea actually but she had hoped he would just take her in his arms as soon as he saw her and be done with it. How stupid, this was Ryan after all!

"Do you need something?" Ryan asked, slowing down on the treadmill and grabbing a towel, dabbing at his neck. Summer stopped and arched her right eyebrow defensively. So that's how he was going to play it? Summer did not take rejection well, especially when the guy in question acted like what happened didn't exist! They had shared the most amazing, passionate and loving kiss she had ever experienced in her life and he was acting like it hadn't happened!

_Screw being adult. If he's going to be immature then so am I! _

"I need you to take me to Belle Nourriture later, about seven? Dads not getting in till like midnight or something so I don't need to be here. Thanks." Her voice had significantly hardened, Ryan noticed but to Summer she was surprised, it was softer then how she usually sounded when she was angry.

"Sure." Ryan replied, shrugging it off. "Taylor dragged you to some French restaurant again?" He laughed, he felt bad by the way he had been when she first entered the room, he thought it might have been easier. Summer laughed.

"No, I just have a date!" Summer waited for the realisation to hit him, she watched his eyes widen and the smile wipe of his face before Ryan managed to catch it. She felt herself smile inwardly. "Thanks! Oh, I'm going to need your help on outfit, I need to look hot!"

It may have been immature but it worked. Now, she needed to find herself a date!

* * *

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!

Not a single dress in her closet looked right. She needed to look hot because she wanted to make Ryan jealous and yet not too hot because she didn't want Lewis to think that she was actually into him. This was too much hard work. Maybe she should go shopping? She only had an hour, which was nowhere near enough time! Maybe she could ask Taylor? No…that would involve telling her and Summer knew she couldn't tell anyone!

She finally decided on the red strapless number and a purple chiffon dress. They were both short and both showed of her cleavage in a classic way. There was such a thing as too much – Summer learnt this from Harbour!

"Ryan?" Summer called out, her head sticking out of her door. She was sure that she heard footsteps go past her room and since the home gym was on this floor, it meant Ryan might be able to hear her. _Time to make him suffer!_ Ryan popped his head round the corner. "Could you come help me, please?" She asked when she noticed him, a sly grin on her face. He nodded and made his way into her room. He closed the door, he hadn't looked at her yet but when he did, Ryan felt his heart nearly lurch out of his chest entirely.

He couldn't stop his eyes from travelling up from her heels up her legs to her face. She looked stunning, radiant even and red was definitely her colour. She even had the red lips to match. He could feel himself harden as he looked at her; he hastily moved his hands to cover himself. _Christ, could you be any more perverted?!_

"What do you think?" Summer asked pulling him out of his trance, probably for the best since his eyes had landed on her breasts and they weren't willing to move. He coughed trying to clear his throat.

"Yeah…you look erm…nice?" He could think of much better words to describe her; exquisite, wonderful, astonishing but she was going on a date with some guy and he was her bodyguard.

"Just nice? Hmm…maybe I should try the purple one." She turned to grab the purple dress of its hanger when Ryan lurched forward and took hold of her hands.

"Don't. I like the red one." He wasn't even thinking. He wasn't even aware as to how he got there, in front of her, holding her arms.

Summer stopped breathing, she hadn't anticipated this, Ryan holding her, staring deeply into her eyes. She was rooted to the floor.

Ryan felt that overwhelming urge to kiss her, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands in her hair and push her to the bed. He needed to get control of himself, he dropped his hands and took a step backwards.

"Red is your colour, I guess. Erm…I'll be downstairs when you're ready." And with that, Ryan hastily left the room.

* * *

Ryan, who was sitting at the nearest table he could to Summer had a firm grip on his glass. All night he had watched this Lewis guy put his slimy hands all over his girl – _his girl?_ – and he didn't like it one bit. What made it worse, he was just at the perfect distance to see Summer run her matching red heel run up and down his leg slightly. He couldn't stop himself from clenching his fists.

So, maybe acting like he hadn't kissed Summer, the girl who was responsible for his job right now, hadn't been his most intelligent idea! Truth was, he'd never found himself in this kind of position before. He wasn't one for relationships and could count on one hand how many serious girlfriends he'd had but this, this was different he already knew that.

There was something about Summer Roberts that just dragged him in completely and he wasn't quite sure what it was. There was so much more than meets the eye with her and couldn't believe it was just the same with all Harbour students. He believed that the majority of them were stuck-up, self-obsessed wannabes but every now and then, amongst all of those people there was someone special and that was Summer.

She was quite honestly the most beautiful, funniest and most incredible woman he had ever met and he was completely enthralled by her.

But it was wrong.

She was so much younger than him, she was still in high school and he was a fully classified adult. He shouldn't be kissing seniors. Especially seniors whose father he works for. The problem was that no matter how many times Ryan reminded himself of all of this, the fact that he could lose his job, lose his reputation, lose Summer…if he just had one moment with her, he knew that he would not be able to resist kissing her.

He wondered if maybe Summer was feeling just like him, if she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, if she fantasised about him just like had about her every night. Sometimes he felt sick to his stomach, other times he didn't have the energy to care.

Maybe Summer just didn't care either? Ryan had already witnessed the dates that she went on, each time a different guy, the numerous guys that seemed to hang on her every word – truth be told, he was just like all of them, he too hung on her every word. Maybe, he was just another hook up to Summer and maybe he could be just that. If she let him have her for just one night, he would move past his fascination of her and do his jobs.

But he knew that having her one time would never be enough. Summer was addictive, he could already tell that.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he completely missed the guy plant one on Summer, she hadn't been expecting it, she hadn't liked it and she was thoroughly pissed of that Ryan hadn't seen it! What was the point in going on a date to make someone jealous if they weren't even going to pay attention to how adorable and yet alluring she was with others and not him?

So, Ryan obviously did not want her and she had never felt more crushed. She had believed that maybe there was a chance for them, maybe he liked her too but he was the type to be all boring and honourable about the situation – she had expected that. But she hadn't expected him just not wanting her!

"Six out of ten." Summer stated as she made her way over to Ryan's table. He'd barely touched his dinner, she had told Lewis she would find her own way home which she was sure he was disappointed about but honestly, the guy was lucky he got to plant one on her without her slapping him.

"What?" Ryan, surprised by Summer's sudden presence. Summer rolled her eyes and sat down at the seat nearest to him.

"The guy. Lewis or whatever. I give him a seven for the chat, he was interesting until he started talking about some satellite and mars." Ryan was nodding, relieved almost that Summer hadn't rated him any higher. "He gets a five for the kiss though." That had his attention. What? How had he missed that? He was so thankful he had missed that, he couldn't afford for 'Chino' to make an appearance and beat the shit out of him for touching his girl. _Damn, there it is again, your girl, Atwood? _

"Oh." He shrugged. "Another date or is seven too low?" Summer frowned. Did he really not care at all? What a blow to her ego.

"Who knows. Depends if someone better comes along." She couldn't stop herself from glancing at Ryan, was anyone better then Atwood? She didn't think so. Ryan looked at her, he realised he was gazing intently but he couldn't stop himself. He wished he was better. "Anyway. We better go. That date has tired me out!"

"Right." Ryan stood up, grabbing his jacket and leaving money on the table for his barely touched meal and escorted Summer to the car.

* * *

If Ryan had to listen to Summer talk about her date, he was sure he was going to just slam on his breaks and kiss the hell out of her just to make her shut up. He didn't want to hear about Summer with some other guy. He didn't want to hear or think about her with anyone but himself.

Turning on the music in the car hadn't worked, Summer just got louder and made sure he heard her over the music. Was she intentionally trying to drive him insane with jealousy? Flashes of images of Summer kissing this guy, different guys, them touching her – they weren't allowed to touch her, no way. He couldn't stop himself clenching his fists around the wheel.

"Ryan? We're here." Summer said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He glanced at her quickly before muttering something under his breath as he got out of the car. Summer followed him into the house as he headed straight for his bedroom. He needed to get away, have a shower or something. "Are you okay?" Ryan stilled and turned around.

"Fine." He shrugged. "Just tired. Goodnight." He replied pointedly. Summer raised her eyebrow, placing her right hand on her hip. Nobody brushed her off like that! She quickly followed after him.

"Ryan? Are you actually serious? What the hell!" Okay, so maybe she had pushed him too far but he didn't care, his behaviour said he didn't care…right?

"Please just leave me alone for the night Summer." Ryan replied, his voice completely drained of all energy and feeling. Summer walked slowly towards him, mere inches away.

"Not until you talk to me." Ryan's eyes were focused on one spot on the floor, shifting to her red heels that made her look so good, his eyes moving up to the dress that he chose, she looked so stunning, he laid his eyes on her own.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to do something I can't take back. I won't want to take it back." Summer was surprised, he could tell, her eyes had widened but she was stubborn. She took a step closer, so close that her arm grazed him and with that Ryan had her pinned up against his bedroom door.

Neither of them were sure who made the first move but somehow their lips collided with one another. Summer frantically moved her hands to his neck, resting them as Ryan's own hands roamed her body, uncontrollably. His lips dropped to her neck, sucking for seconds as he moved down further towards her breasts.

The dress didn't do them justice and he wanted nothing more than to rip it from her. He slipped a strap down her shoulder as Summer hooked one leg around his waist, grinding herself into him. She couldn't help the moan she let out as she felt his erection pressing up against her centre. He felt so hard, so big and just so damn good. She returned her lips to his own, allowing his tongue to enter as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Pressing her hands against his toned chest, Ryan palmed Summer's breast whilst placing kisses on the other.

"Summer?" A voice called out. "Summer, are you home?"

"Shit! It's my dad." Ryan froze as he moved away. "He's home." And just like that she watched the shutters fall across his face and knew that he was never going to allow this to happen again. The pair of them quickly straightened themselves out as they made their way out to greet Summer's father.

"Dad! You're home!" Summer said, feigning excitement and she grabbed a hug from him. Neil nodded to the pair of them.

"Would you like me to take your bags, sir?" Ryan asked, it seemed stupid considering he'd nearly been close to being inside his daughter but he wanted to do something, be helpful.

"That won't be necessary, thank you. I want you to pack your bags." Summer glanced at Ryan, horror written all over her face. He couldn't know, could he?

"Why, dad?" Summer asked, Ryan couldn't leave. He couldn't!

"Because we're all going to Palm Springs for the weekend! Invite Taylor and Seth if you want, Summer! I'm going to bed."

Both Summer and Ryan felt a million bricks fall off their shoulders. Ryan had no idea how he was meant to be able to keep his hands of Summer now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Palm Springs! Summer was going to be spending the next three days in Palm Springs with Ryan Atwood! And her father. How was she supposed to keep her hands to herself now?

Though the more she thought about it, the more she realised it was probably going to be ridiculously easy since Ryan wouldn't even look at her. Her father had told her to bring along Taylor and Seth and she was so darn thankful for that. She couldn't stand the idea of being alone in Palm Springs, her father no doubt ignoring her for some new woman in his life – he hadn't said he was bringing anyone but he always sprung this kind of thing on her. In the past she had been hopeful that a trip away would mean quality time with her father and she was always sorely disappointed to find some other woman along for the ride.

She had headed straight upstairs without another word to her father and a quick glance at Ryan who was looking at the floor, avoiding her gaze. She rang Taylor first; sure that Seth would probably be getting laid with the waiter or something. Taylor squealed and asked if she could bring Luke, Summer hoped that this would mean Ryan might be a little more relaxed around her if Luke came, they had a lot more in common then he and Seth did, plus she really liked Luke. Summer really needed to talk to someone about this whole Ryan thing; it was really starting to mess with her head. She was going to have to talk to Taylor at some point in the next few days.

As it turns out, Seth was not getting laid or even with the waiter who was apparently history now, something about the restaurant owner, Summer hadn't really been paying attention. She had, of course, asked him how he was feeling about the situation but Seth appeared to not care very much at all which meant that he was perfectly happy to tag along to Palm Springs with them. This meant there was going to be the five of them in the car. _God, help me, _she thought.

* * *

When Summer woke up the next morning, the only thing she was slightly excited about was having a little girly weekend away with her best friends and yes, that did include Seth. The guy loved getting a face mask. She was prepared for a few days of being completely ignored by Ryan, she had prepared herself all evening and in fact, whilst she was packing wasn't even considering what he might like. Usually when she got ready, she wanted to look mature and sexy, something to make him want her but this time she figured it was pointless.

Until she heard a slight knock on her door. Taylor wasn't expected for another two hours and even Taylor, who had a thing for spontaneously turning up early, wasn't going to be that early and Seth would never get out of bed this early. She couldn't remember the last time her father even set foot in her room. Was it Ryan?

_Oh god, is he going to tell me that I have to stay away from him for the entirety of the trip_? That his job was far more important than she could ever be? _Of course, his job is important…_ She sulked a little, she was well aware how important his job was, she just hoped that she was important too…

She opened her door and found Ryan on the other side, he looked a little sheepish and Summer couldn't help herself but find him completely and utterly adorable. He looked so nervous.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Summer, lost for words for what seemed like the first time in her life, nodded and stepped aside. She hastily closed the door after in case her father was nearby. She turned to face him, he seemed to be contemplating something judging from the look on his face. Summer shrugged. She didn't have time for a rejection.

"So, what did you want-?" She was completely cut off and taken by surprise as Ryan pushed her against the back of her bedroom door, one hand at her waist, the other cupping her face. Summer responded almost immediately, running her hands through his hair, messing it up the way she liked it. Ryan broke away and took a few steps back.

Summer had not been expecting that, she wasn't expecting the ridiculously happy grin that was plastered on his face either. _Is he blushing?_

"Sorry. I just…" He stopped, this wasn't what he had planned. "I was coming here to tell you that we had to stop but…one look at you and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." Summer, now grinning herself, took a few steps closer to him, placing both hands on each side of his waist and pulled him in.

"Please. Don't ever be sorry for that." She half-whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Ryan was currently loading up the car when Luke appeared by his side, Ryan couldn't have been more relieved when Summer had told him that Luke was coming along. He really liked the guy even if they did disagree on football teams.

"How you doin' man?" Luke said, holding his hand up, Ryan met it with his own. He grinned. Seth was funny and all but sometimes he was just…too girly. And whiny, he had come to notice.

"I'm good, you?" Luke laughed.

"I'd be better if I wasn't being dragged to fucking Palm Springs!" Ryan chuckled and grabbed yet another of Summer's bags, placing it in the boot of the car.

"Not a fan?"

"You got that right. I swear if Taylor wasn't promising to bang-…well, anyway, I don't know how you can stand being dragged around with Summer all the time. She's worse than Taylor. All that girly shopping and stuff." Ryan shrugged. He'd only been dragged around the shopping centres a few times by Summer which had been rather painful but at least he was getting paid for it.

"She's not too bad. I just think of the money." Luke grinned.

"At least there's an incentive for you. Though I guess I get sex." Ryan felt his face warming up a little. _If you only knew._

Taylor and Summer stepped out, each with another bag in their hands, Seth was trailing behind them with a bag of crisps he'd likely stolen out of Summer's fridge, munching away.

"Really, Taylor? More? We're going for like three days!"

"Oh hush baby, besides one of my bags in full of some new lingerie I picked up." Seth began making gag noises, Summer looked a little disgusted and Ryan was just a bit embarrassed. He headed over towards Summer.

"Are they always this…open?" He asked, leaning in towards her. Summer let out a tiny giggle which Ryan couldn't help but find so cute.

"This is nothing. I've heard where they've had sex and the positions before. Its erm…its gross." She laughed as Ryan shivered. He wasn't particularly thrilled at the idea of hearing about his friends sex life, though he couldn't help but get images in his head of all the types of positions he could do with Summer. She seemed to be thinking the same as Ryan noticed her eyes were glazed over, her hand reaching towards his.

They were quickly reminded where they were and more importantly, who was there when Seth began complaining that it was taking too long to leave. They quickly got into the car, Ryan offering to drive and Luke sitting up front whilst Seth, Taylor and Summer were in the back. Seth began complaining about lack of leg room.

"Well, don't be so tall then!" Taylor retorted back. Seth let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes, Taylor because I can really control how tall I grow, you know-"

"COHEN!" Summer screeched just as Seth was going to begin his long-winded speech. He promptly shut up. It was widely known that when Summer last named you with an angry tone then you shut the hell up, for your own safety.

After a few moments silence with nothing but the radio in the background which seemed heavy on the bubble-gum pop and light on the actual decent music, Luke spoke up.

"So Ryan, what do you think of Newport?" Ryan shrugged, he was only half listening to Luke as he drove them out of Orange County.

"Its good. The views are nice." Instantly without warning he had flashes of Summer last night, one leg hook around him, moaning in his ears. Christ, now he was hard. _Shit._ "I mean, erm…the beach and stuff…its er…pretty?" _Pretty? Get your shit together Atwood._ Luke laughed.

"The beach is class. Do my run every morning on the sand, what could be better than that?" Luke replied and Ryan nodded in agreement. He glanced up at the rear view mirror to find Summer flipping through her phone, not paying attention to the conversation.

"A lot of things actually." Seth piped up. Ryan was sure he'd fallen asleep thirty minutes ago. "Punk music. Skateboarding. Hair straighteners. Dick." Ryan and Luke glanced at one another.

"You lost me at the hair straighteners, Cohen." Luke replied. Taylor was quietly laughing to herself. Seth was such a girl's girl and Luke and Ryan were so…manly.

"Anyway." Luke continued. "You hooked up with a_ newpsie_ yet?" Luke winked and Taylor already didn't like where this conversation was going. Ryan looked confused which already felt like a feeling that was overstaying its welcome today.

"What the fuck is a _newpsie_?" He could hear Taylor grumbling in the back and just glanced at Luke in time to catch him eye rolling her.

"It's a rich Newport mom that does nothing with her day but spend money and have sex with lads ten, twenty years younger than them." Summer piped up not looking up from her magazine. Ryan hadn't even realised that Summer was listening and now he and Luke were having a conversation about him hooking up with a newpsie. This wasn't good.

"No. I don't think I've ever come across a…newpsie." Ryan was having a little trouble registering this term. Newport kids were weird.

"You've been in Newport how long and you haven't seen in a newpsie yet, oh boy are you lucky! The place is fucking crawling with them!" Ryan couldn't help but chuckle and he instantly regretted the next few words out of his mouth.

"So, have you hooked up with one of these newpsie things."

"Things." Seth repeated, laughing to himself. Luke's face fell a little as he glanced at Taylor. Ryan looked at her through the mirror and noticed a severely pissed off look on her face. _Oops._

"Er, yeah. I sort of had a thing with Julie Cooper-Nichol." Luke replied in a quieter voice than usual.

"Who's Julie Cooper-Nichol?" _She has a double barrelled name, must be someone important. _There was a silence drawn across the car as everyone slightly shifted, even Seth who had stopped chuckling to himself at this point.

"She's Marissa Cooper's mom." Taylor replied softly. Ryan glanced at Summer through the mirror, she was looking out of the mirror, her hair slightly lifting with the wind, her magazine completely abandoned on her lap. How could he have not made the connection? He scolded himself. _Stupid, stupid. _

The ride towards Palm Springs was a little quieter after that conversation though picked up as they got nearer as Seth began to, rather out of tune, sing along to something on the stereo.

* * *

They were just waiting in the lobby for their room keys, Summer had spotted her father with – no surprise – another woman, he nodded at his daughters friends and kissed Summer on the cheek before telling her about dinner reservations. _At least he still wants dinner with you, I guess._

"Ryan, I've put you in an adjoined room with Summer so you can still protect her, just to be safe." Ryan nodded. _Adjoined rooms!?_ Summer almost felt giddy as her father told the news. "Taylor and Luke you're sharing and Seth you can be in the adjoined room unless Seth and Luke want to share…" Summer's dad suggested much to Taylor and Summer's entertainment. Luke on the other hand was not so entertained.

"What do you say Luke, you swing the way your dad does?" Seth asked, teasingly until Luke death glared him. Seth promptly stopped and went in search for his room.

"So… Adjoined rooms, huh Atwood?" Summer said quietly as they stepped into the elevator. Ryan couldn't help but smile a little. He'd given up trying to tell himself to stay away, he knew where he would be spending his nights whilst he was here, that was if Summer was still up to it of course.

"Adjoined rooms indeed, Roberts." He grinned._ Is he flirting with me? He's so cute when he tries to flirt. _"Cute? That's the best you could do?" Crap, has she said that out loud? "Not, drop-dead gorgeous, handsome, smouldering?"

"Smouldering?" Summer asked in fits of laughter. Ryan laughed along, stepping out of the elevator in search for their rooms.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I can't help my charm and sexy good looks." Summer raised her eyebrow, not hiding the fact that she was shamelessly looking him up and down, checking him out.

"Sexy is most definitely the word I would use." Ryan was just moving closer towards her, completely forgetting his whereabouts when – thankfully – Seth appeared.

"Whats up, Cohen?" Summer asked, a little annoyed judging from her slightly sharp tone.

"I don't want to share with Taylor and Luke. I can already hear them shagging. Its vom-inducing."

"Shagging? How very British of you." Summer retorted. "Deal with it Cohen. I am not sharing my precious bed with you and your dodgy curls.

"Ryan?" Seth grinned, suggestively. _What?_

"If anyone is going to get into Atwoods bed, it's going to me!" Summer cut across, Ryan almost exploded when he realised that Summer was joking (supposedly) and Seth seemed unfazed by the comment. Seth pouted.

"You could at least share."

"Get out of here, Cohen!" And with that Seth stalked away, arms folded like a five year old.

Summer turned to look at Ryan, he was wearing a rather smug face. Something Summer wasn't accustomed too. He opened their hotel room and lead Summer inside.

"Sharing your bed, huh Roberts?" He grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

"Damn straight, Atwood." Summer replied, returning it.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is rated M. _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

An hour after they had settled into their hotel room, Summer had unpacked all her clothes with several dresses hanging in the closet. Ryan was bemused, weren't they here for a total of three days? And yet Summer had brought along at least seven dresses and it was only a small portion of her closet back home.

Ryan had unpacked his clothes as well, it hadn't taken as long as Summer's of course. He had unpacked in his own room just for appearances sake but the both of them knew he wouldn't be spending much time in his own bed.

Summer was just placing all her shoes in a matching line when Luke and Taylor both knocked on the door, entering without an answer. Seth trailed in afterwards, looking rather grim.

"Please. Come in. Don't wait for an answer or anything." Summer said, playfully glaring at them. Taylor smiled sheepishly and shrugged, muttering 'sorry' beneath her breath.

"Sorry guys. Hey Ryan, I was wondering if you wanted to come play some golf with me while the girls head out shopping?" Luke suggested. Seth pulled a face.

"What's Seth doing?" Ryan asked, noticing Seth's expression. Luke shrugged.

"I said the girls were going shopping." He chuckled at his own little joke, Taylor, Summer and Seth however did not find it so funny. Luke cleared his throat. "Seth's going to head out shopping so they can find something nice to wear for dinner."

"Oh. But Summer brought loads of dresses, I don't think she…" Ryan trailed off as he saw three pairs of wide eyes staring at him. Luke was just laughing. "Erm…I can't, I'm here to protect Summer." Summer scoffed.

"Will you chill, Atwood?" She turned to face him, one hand on her hip, the others standing behind her. "Go play golf. Have some fun! Besides, you can't see what I'm buying." She smirked, giving him a little wink. Ryan coughed to retain himself.

"Er…"

"Great. Golf time!"

* * *

Ryan and Luke had been playing golf for about twenty minutes and Ryan was already ready to give up. He had absolutely no idea how this golf thing worked, the people he knew in Chino didn't really play golf, they didn't play any sport unless it was a quick game of football or basketball during lunch at work.

He held onto the golf club, pulling it back, attempting to be gentle, when the club collided with the ball he found that even his gentle was a little too hard. _Shit._ He thought as he watched the golf ball fly through the air and land into a close by pond causing a little splash. He could hear Luke laughing behind him. He turned slowly, carrying a stone face expression.

"Something funny, Ward?" He asked. _I really need to stop with this last name business._ _This is Summer's fault. _Luke chuckled to himself.

"It's okay. Your better than Seth." He shrugged. "If that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." Ryan replied. Luke let out a large laugh.

"Bodyguard, when did you get so funny?" Luke asked, teasing him, Ryan was well aware. Ryan nodded.

"I told you I'd never played!" Ryan chuckled attempting to defend his appalling golf playing. Luke held up his hands in defence.

"Hey! I'm not judging."

They collected up their belongings as they began to head to a different section. They were randomly talking about cars, which Ryan found he had never had much interest in, he'd always fancied himself more of a motorbike kind of guy if he could have been able to afford it.

"So, what's it like being around Summer?" Ryan turned to look at Luke, he wasn't expecting that. "Honest opinion, I won't judge." Ryan shrugged, trying to make himself appear as though he didn't really care all that much.

"She's okay. She's nice. You know…it's a job." Luke raised his eyebrow and paused for a second. Ryan felt a tad uncomfortable, like he was back in high school and his teacher knew he'd skipped or something.

"Really? Because I find, you know, on the surface Summer can be superficial, annoying, constantly complaining and an all-round pain in the ass." Luke chuckled. "And then this amazing thing happens when you become her friend, her real friend and she just lets you in, maybe not all the way but that's okay because even just a little bit allows you to see how truly amazing, beautiful and loving she is."

Ryan was silent for a few moments; Luke had said everything that Ryan _had _been thinking these past few months. At first Summer had been a pain in the ass and when things didn't go her way, she was a bigger pain but then she opened up to him about Marissa and then he started to notice the kind of person she really was. Just the little things. On the surface, she was a rich girl who got everything she could ever want but underneath…underneath she was a girl growing up surrounded by self-absorbed assholes, a father who ignored her, a mother who abandoned her and a best friend who had disappeared. _She's amazing._

"So." Luke began pulling Ryan out of his trance. He looked at him. "You gonna' tell me how you really feel about Summer?" Ryan halted. _What?_

"I don't…what…erm…" He was never one with words and that was when people hadn't just knocked the sense out of him. Luke just snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. You think you're so clever, the pair of you. You think me and Taylor – I can't speak for Seth, his radar doesn't usually expand beyond himself – didn't notice the little looks you two shared? Or the way you look at her when you think Summer isn't looking?" Ryan was silent. If Luke and Taylor had noticed, would this mean Summer's father had as well? "I don't know, Taylor says it means you love her or something-"

"Love?" Ryan half-shouted. He hadn't given it much thought. _Love?_ Love was such a complicated feeling, he thought he'd been in love before. Just once with an old high school friend, Theresa but how he felt then was incomparable to how he felt now. Did he love Summer?

"…And now I've scared you shitless." Luke spoke up sensing Ryan's silence and horrified expression meant he hadn't thought about the idea of love. "Well, for what it's worth. I think you guys make a good couple. Take care of her." Luke placed one hand on Ryan's shoulder and patted it, he then turned and continued heading to the next station. As far as he was concerned, that was that. _They're cute. _He stopped._ Don't say cute out loud, Ward._

* * *

Summer, Seth and Taylor had been shopping for well over an hour and Summer had still not found anything to buy. _This is highly unusual for me and I don't like it._ She was frustrated. Nothing held up to her standards anymore. Every piece of clothing, every scarf, handbag, pair of shoes she held up, she considered what Ryan would like and then yelled in frustration when she couldn't decide.

Both Taylor and Seth had picked up that Summer was clearly annoyed about something but hadn't voiced their concerns, yet. Taylor watched as Summer had a quick look through a rack of dresses only to sigh and walk away. She headed over there.

"Sum, everything okay?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could conjure. She heard Summer grunt beneath her breath. Taylor breathed in deeply. _It's now or never. Might as well._ "Is this about Ryan?" Summer's head flipped up in immense speed.

"What?!" _And here comes the fireworks._ Taylor cringed. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Well…" Taylor began but quickly trailed of, Seth who had been eyeing up a couple of different scarves but keeping an ear out chose this moment to intervene.

"Because everyone knows you've got a thing for him."

"Wh-?" Summer couldn't even finish her sentence, her mouth open, she just flitted her head between the two of her best friends. Seth placed his hand on Summer's left shoulder.

"It's okay Sum. I don't blame you. He is a fine piece of ass and if I could-"

"Cohen!"

"Yeah, you get what I mean but-"

"I think what Seth is trying to say…" Taylor cut in, giving Seth a pointed look. "Is that you have been our best friend for how many years? We know when you like someone and we know when you especially like someone. You really like him. We can tell."

"How long have you guys…picked upon this?" Summer asked in a small voice. Seth had never heard her so quiet before. Seth shrugged.

"Well, I can't speak for Seth but I saw the way he was looking at you at the Pool party. Why can't Luke look at me like that? I bake. We do the whole Kama Sutra thing!"

"Yeah…thanks for that Tay." Summer replied, now she felt like _vomming _a little.

"Sorry."

"Good on you Summer. The whole Bodyguard/Socialite thing, what a cliché, what a beautiful tale of two lovers."

"Cohen." Summer began, death glaring the poor guy. She went a little quiet and blushed a little. "We're not…lovers. We haven't done that yet."

"Oh Summer! Oh my gosh, you poor thing! And he's so muscly! Think of the moves he could do! Think of the way he could throw you around the room, push you up against-"

"Okay and I think Townsend needs to go finish herself of in the changing rooms over there." Summer laughed, lightly slapping Seth in the stomach.

"Ugh! Seth you're so gross!" She said, whilst still laughing.

"Sorry, I just-" Taylor hummed. "Oh my god! You guys are totally in a double room."

"So?" Seth and Summer replied in unison.

"I already tried to get in on that action Taylor, it's impossible." Seth replied whilst picking up a pair of shades and posing. Taylor eye rolled him. She turned to Summer.

"No. You guys in the room by yourselves? You're in your bed, he's in his but! But…he doesn't stay in it…" Taylor winked, grinning. Summer groaned.

"Taylor, I get what you're hinting. I didn't bring anything for that though. It's all boring."

"Well it's a good job we're shopping then isn't it?"

* * *

The gang were all meeting in the lobby, though they were still in their split groups. Luke and Ryan had got ready pretty fast and then proceeded to hit the bar in the downstairs lobby whilst they waited for the girls and Seth. Neil Roberts hadn't been around much and whilst he had been the one to make the reservation at a nearby restaurant, he made no attempt to converse with them and only booked the restaurant for five. Summer guessed this meant he wasn't coming along to join them or his thing on the side. _That's a shame._

Summer, Seth and Taylor were all getting ready in Taylor's room, Taylor had offered to do Summer's make up for her, at first Summer had insisted she was fine – she didn't know why they were making such a big deal out of this, knowing Ryan – nothing was going to happen! But after a few attempts being botched from her nervous hand, Summer gave in and Taylor, who squealed with delight, gladly took over.

Seth insisted on styling her even though Summer always thought he had no sense of style whatsoever but since she already had her dress picked out – a hot red number that Taylor had insisted she buy earlier – she figured the only thing he could pick was her underwear, he had all of five choices – all of which Taylor made her buy and she liked – and a pair of shoes.

Once they were all done and ready, they headed downstairs to meet the guys who were already well into their second drink and they headed off to the restaurant.

Ryan had found it incredibly difficult to keep his eyes of Summer since the start of the evening, how he had managed to keep his hands of her so far, he had no idea. Summer herself, couldn't keep her eyes of Ryan who dressed in a more relaxed version of usual uniform. His shirt was buttoned down and his hair looked as though he'd run his hands through it a number of times.

They were all engaging in simple conversation, the lads talked about their time playing gold, though the both of them chose not to mention Luke's conversation about Ryan's possible love for Summer. The girls and Seth spoke about their time shopping, also choosing not to mention Summer's emerging feelings though Taylor did let out a few hints regarding Summer's choice in new lingerie. Ryan quickly cleared his throat hoping Luke wouldn't notice whilst Summer kicked Taylor under the table, glaring.

Seth dropped out of the conversation by the time they had finished the main course, Summer noticed that he had his eye on one of the waiters who was serving a nearby table. She laughed to herself.

As she took a sip of wine, she felt fingers ghost her left hand, looking to her left, Ryan was engaged in a conversation with Luke about the premier league or something. He made no attempt to move his hand, only taking hers into his own. She smiled to herself quickly before jumping into Taylor and Seth's conversation about _The Valleys_.

The conversation continued as Summer continued to hold Ryan's hand under the table secretively. She had called her father earlier to ask him if he was joining them for dinner, though she had already assumed he wasn't, she received a text message to say that he and _whatever her name_ is were choosing to stay in. _Ew_. It automatically had an effect on her mood and Ryan noticed.

Once they ordered dessert, Taylor had insisted that they all try the red velvet cake so then she can make one of her own to compare it with. Luke rolled his eyes but kissed her on the cheek anyway as he ordered the red velvet cake whilst Taylor whispered something in his ear.

Taylor and Luke seemed to finish their cake rather quickly as Summer was only just on her third bite as Taylor stood up and smoothed her dress.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She announced. "Be right back, guys. And remember to give me full details on the cake. I bet I can make a kick ass one." Luke placed his napkin on the table.

"Taylor wait, I need it to. Which way are the bathrooms?" He hastily stood up and joined her. Summer glanced at them as the pair giggled and laughed their way to the bathroom, she didn't need the vision of Luke _smoothly _grabbing Taylor's ass though.

"Does anyone mind if I go get that guys number?" Seth spoke up after a few minutes of silent eating. Summer glanced to where Seth was looking and smirked. _So typical._

"Go ahead, Cohen!" She winked as Seth, grinning, got up and headed straight over there. _Wish I had that confidence… _

"So, you want to head back upstairs?" Ryan asked after they had both finished with their cake. Summer flushed, his gaze was intent and she couldn't help but picture what could possibly take place.

"Well shouldn't we wait for Seth? Taylor and Luke?" Summer suggested. Why was she so nervous? This was Ryan! Ryan chuckled a little.

"It's been twenty minutes for Taylor and Luke, I think it's safe to assume what they are doing." They both laughed together. Ryan glances over to Seth who was chatting up the waiter from earlier. "And I don't think he's going to be done anytime soon." Summer followed his gazed and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She stood up and Ryan took her hand as they headed back to their hotel room.

* * *

Summer stepped into their room, Ryan following closely behind. _God, she looks so good._ Ryan thought to himself, finding it an incredible task to tear his eyes from Summer's ass. Summer turned around, glancing at the floor for a little while before looking up at Ryan. _How is it that he wants me?_

They took one another's appearance in for a few moments, shamelessly eyeing the other up and down. Summer's face was flushed as she pictured all the things they could do, all the things she wanted to do…

Before she couldn't even contemplate running away or backing out or simply stripping herself of her dress and offering herself on a plate, Ryan took two large steps and took her in his arms.

Placing his lips on her own, Summer eagerly kissed him back with all the energy she could muster. Ryan wrapped his arm around Summer, pulling her closer, allowing her to feel his arousal. She threw one arm around his neck, pulling him down to her whilst her other hand played with his hair._ I love running my hands through his hair._ Ryan chuckled and she felt a smirk against her lips. _Had she said that out loud? _

Ryan kissed Summer with all his might as she felt his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, she opened her mouth. He ran his hands up and down her dress, slowly causing her to shiver. Without breaking the kiss, Summer moved her hands from his neck and hair, made her way down to his collar, tugging on it as she attempted to unbutton his shirt.

As she did so, Ryan placed one hand in Summer's hair, hoping she wasn't going to kill him for messing it up, the other hand which had been placed on the small of her back, reached down lower and gently squeezed her ass. Summer let out a soft moan. Ryan groaned.

Summer placed her hands on Ryan's chest as they pulled apart from one another. Just looking into one another's eyes made them both realise how special, intense and loving the moment they were sharing was.

Ryan slowly unzipped Summer's dress as she easily slid out of it, he took her in completely. He couldn't believe this moment, her standing there before him. The line he was about to cross. Suddenly, he just didn't seem to care about it anymore, he wanted her, always. Summer smiled a little but there was no way she was going to stand here so underdressed if he wasn't too. She quickly undid all the buttons of his shirt, shoving the shirt of his shoulders hastily. Ryan chuckled and helped along. He threw his shirt on the floor next to them.

Summer did not like that he was laughing at her need, she placed her hand over his erection, gently rubbing and moving her hand up and down. _That shut him up._ She smirked. Ryan felt his eyes roll back as he fought back a groan.

"Two can play at that game." He whispered in her ear, his voice all husky and God, he was so damn sexy. He kissed her neck, she threw her head back, moaning again. Ryan smirked against her, playfully nipping at her soft skin. Summer pulled out of his grip and arched an eyebrow. She pushed Ryan onto the bed and climbed upon him, trying to look as sexy as she could muster. He coughed.

He hastily flipped her onto her back, earning a surprised squeal. He grinned, it wasn't often anything surprised this girl but she was not going to have the upper hand, not tonight. She felt his hands run all along her body, stopping on her breasts as he flicked the straps, placing a kiss on one shoulder, needing one breast in one hand. Summer moaned as she writhed beneath him, feeling all of him.

He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, he wanted to see all of her. Whilst he was palming one breast and kissing the other, Summer ran her hands down Ryan's chest down to his waistband before tugging at his trousers, pushing them down along with his boxers. As she took him in her hand, she let out a gasp. She wasn't sure if it was from the attention Ryan was lathering on her boobs or how big he felt in her hands.

Ryan moved his hands down until he felt the tip of Summer's underwear, he ran his hands over the lace and could moaned into her neck. He slowly slid them down her legs as Summer still held him in her hands, moving up and down. Every now and then, he stopped as the sensation overtook him, he felt as though he was going to burst at any second.

The pair of them became frantic with one another, once Summer's panties were off, she parted her legs to wrap them around Ryan's body, pushing him against her and feeling him harden at her centre.

Ryan had wanted to take things slow, wanted things to be special between them but as he slipped a finger inside her, he felt himself unravel. He needed to have her and he needed to have her now.

"Summer." He groaned. She didn't respond as she continued to writhe underneath him, moaning. "I want to do all sorts of things to you, make you feel good but-"

"I want you, Atwood." He chuckled, _even in sex_.

"I want you so badly, Summer." He said, as he placed soft kisses down her neck, making his way down. "We'll do it probably next time." Summer merely nodded as she parted her legs further, giving him what he wanted. She didn't care about anything right now, she just knew she wanted him inside her and she wanted it now.

Ryan removed his finger and placed himself at her entrance. He wasn't sure whether to do it quickly or slowly. They probably should have spoken about this but he let his emotions and the want and his need get the better of him. He hesitated before Summer gripped his shoulders roughly and pulled him closer before he could debate it any further he pushed himself inside her. Summer gripped harder on to him as she wrapped her legs around. _She feels so good._

They found a slow, sweet rhythm that suited them both until Summer wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him to go deeper. She wanted to feel all of him. Always.

* * *

For what seemed hours and hours wasn't as Ryan and Summer lay in one another's arms. For what seemed the first time since his childhood, Ryan felt completely at peace.

He turned to face her, slowly lifted his hand to play with a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. She giggled to herself.

"That tickles!" Though she smiled anyway. Ryan dropped his hand, smiling back at her.

"Sorry." Summer took hold of his hand that he dropped and held it close to her. They stared at one another for a moment, both of them not feeling the need to use words to show the other how they felt.

After a few moments of silence, Ryan heard a low soft voice, so quiet he wasn't fully convinced he'd even heard anything.

"Was I okay?" Ryan leant back for a second, her question totally catching him of guard. Summer's eyes wide, glancing at him and then looking away. He'd never seen her look so vulnerable.

"What do you mean?" He asked in an equally quiet voice. Then something clicked. "Oh God, was that…? Was it…your first-?"

"No." Summer sat up and Ryan joined her. "I've had sex before, I just…" She looked away embarrassed. She looked back at Ryan, his face soft and concerned. "Its just that I don't remember it." Ryan scrunched his face a little with confusion. "I was drunk, I had no idea what I was doing. The next morning when I woke up, I didn't even know what I'd done. My friend, Holly told me. I was so ashamed. That's the only time, till now. "A little tear fell down the front of her face and Ryan wasted no time in brushing it away.

"You think that matters to me?" He pushed the hair out of her face, leaving his hand there, softly stroking her cheek. "Summer, you were…amazing. I can't describe, you were just so…"

Before Ryan could finish, Summer pulled him into a kiss. She blushed and felt a grin form.

"It was like that for me too." She whispered before Ryan leaned in and kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Summer rolled over just as her bedroom door peaked open. She smiled to herself, part of her still sleeping. He was here. Ryan ducked his head round the corner. It was six thirty in the morning but he was always awake this early. Neil Roberts had left fifteen minutes ago and Ryan had waited a good enough amount of time to ensure there was no return on Neil's part before he made his way to Summer's room.

It had become a regular thing now, he already awake, waiting for Neil to leave and then making a mad dash to Summer's room. He took off his shirt and slipped under the duvet covers. The first time he'd done this on a whim, shortly after their return from Palm Springs, he had quickly grown accustomed to sharing the same bed as Summer and didn't like sleeping in his own. Summer, had not stirred at all until she woke up when she nearly punched him in the face. After getting over the initial shock of finding someone in her bed, Summer had quickly kissed Ryan and proclaimed it was the most romantic thing ever.

Now, after three weeks of continuous early morning visits, Ryan found that although still half-asleep Summer was there waiting for him. She quickly tucked herself into his side, wrapping her arm around his waist and soon was fast asleep. Ryan didn't go back to sleep, once he was awake that was it for him but he enjoyed listening to Summer talk in her sleep, most of the time it was about silly things, shopping and something about shoes matching a dress but every now and then she uttered his name. Hearing his name on her lips was enough to keep him being with her.

He'd never really been one for breaking the rules before, well not since leaving high school and nine times out of ten that was because there was someone encouraging him to do so. This, this was all him. He was breaking every rule under the sun to lie in this bed with Summer, if Neil Roberts was to walk in, he'd be history. Summer tightened her grip on his waist, making it all worth it.

A couple of hours passed before Summer even began stirring, Ryan knew he still had another hour to go before she was fully awake. He began rubbing soft circles on her shoulder, carefully tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He preferred it much more when he could see her face.

Ryan was just lost in thought when he felt soft fingers brush against his skin. He grinned. When was she going to realise that he wasn't, in the slightest bit, ticklish? He stayed still until her fingers made his way to his arms and he made a grab for her.

Summer squealed as Ryan sat up and in one swift movement caught her in his arms, tightening his grip to ensure she couldn't escape. All Ryan saw was jet black hair in his face as Summer whipped her head back and forth attempting to escape Ryan's clutches. Whilst Ryan wasn't ticklish, Summer on the other hand was and as Ryan remembered this particular fact about her, he began his torture.

But Summer, it seemed had a game plan. As soon as Ryan's fingers collided with her skin in the worst way possible, she began grinding herself into his lap, hoping to distract him. It worked. Ryan coughed as Summer giggled quietly to herself.

"Oh, two can play at that game." He murmured as he placed soft kisses on her neck, trailing towards her lips but never kissing him. Ryan Atwood didn't win many competitions but he was determined to win this one.

It didn't take much to get Summer hot and bothered, honestly the fact that he was already half naked was enough but just a little nip of her ear and a gentle graze of her left breast had her like putty in his hands. He'd never felt so accomplished.

* * *

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Ryan asked Summer, whilst he fixed up some breakfast for the two of them. Due to Summer's incessant need with eating out, Ryan was astounded to know that Summer didn't even know how to cook bacon and eggs. _What?_ He'd finally managed to drag the two of them out of bed as Summer rolled of him after round two. Though he wasn't actually old – _24 isn't old is it?_ – being with Summer made him feel young again. He liked the feeling, the last few years he'd been so wrapped up in building his career and not wanting to head into the same direction as his father and Trey, he'd forgotten how to have fun.

"Oh, I was gonna go hang out with Seth for a bit. He wanted to give me the latest details on that guy he met at Palm Springs." Summer mentally blushed a little as all the memories of her with Ryan came flooding back. Ryan looked at her.

"Really?" Summer rolled her eyes as she fixed them both a couple of drinks.

"Okay. So I want the latest details but Seth is happy to share." Ryan chuckled, Summer was such a one of a kind. And that's why he loved her. _Shit, there's that word again._ "You wanna come over? I'm sure Seth won't mind." Ryan arched his eyebrow, _yeah I know that_. Summer giggled. "He doesn't want to _do_ you that much. Okay a lot. Maybe it's best you don't taunt him with your…hotness." She winked.

Just as Summer was heading past him towards the fridge, Ryan slipped his hands round her waist and pulled her towards him. Summer turned around to look at him, quickly placing a soft kiss on his lips whilst Ryan was grinning to himself.

"What was that for?" Ryan shrugged, ignored her question and pulled her in for another kiss, this time he wasn't intending there to be anything soft or quick about it. The kiss became heated as Summer brushed her fingers through Ryan's hair, lightly gripping it as Ryan entered his tongue into her mouth. His hands found their way to her backside as he hoisted her up. Summer wrapped her legs around Ryan.

"What do you say…you arrive a little later at Seth's than planned?" Ryan grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, suggestively glancing upstairs. Summer smiled.

"I think that's a really great plan."

* * *

Two hours later, Ryan pulled up outside the Cohen's house. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire, donning some jeans for once. Summer had forced him to go shopping a week ago and he had finally given in to being her full grown Ken doll. Luke had said something along the lines of being whipped. He was ashamed to say it was completely and totally true.

"You coming in or hanging out here?" Summer asked as she undid her seatbelt. She didn't like the idea of Ryan staying in the car by himself and if he was going to, she'd make sure she didn't stay long. Ryan glanced around the driveway and saw a familiar car parked up. He undid his seatbelt and took the keys from the ignition. Summer looked surprised.

"I think I'm going to come in but I'm gonna have a chat with Sandy."

"Sandy?" Ryan chucked at Summer's obvious confusion. "I didn't know that you knew Mr Cohen." Ryan shrugged.

"He helped me out a few years back." Ryan trailed off and silently added; "I owe him everything." He felt Summer's soft hand take hold of his, he looked up to find her softly smiling at him. "He's the reason I have this job."

"Then I guess I owe him everything too." Summer said as she leant in to kiss him.

They stepped out of the car and Summer slipped her hand into Ryan's, she felt him tense up a little and hastily let go. Immediately, Ryan felt terrible, gave her a small smile and grabbed hold of her hand, walking her to the steps.

They let go once they reached the door, Summer suddenly conscious of Mr Cohen since he was friends with her father. Sandy answered the door.

"Summer!" He boomed. "Good to see ya, Seth's upstairs." He glanced to the young man standing next to her and beamed. He stepped forward and took Ryan's hand to shake it. "Ryan. It's so good to see you. Come on in, both of you." The pair of them grinning, stepped inside. Sandy turned around and offered a drink to Summer who politely declined and headed upstairs to see Seth. She glanced at Ryan, smiling at him. Ryan returned the smile as Sandy watched the exchange between the two.

"So, drink?" Ryan nodded and Sandy gestured for him to follow him into the kitchen. He grabbed them both a beer, he wasn't one for afternoon drinking but it wasn't every day that he got to spend the afternoon with Ryan.

"Thanks Sandy." Ryan replied when Sandy handed him his beer. _Nice and chilled, just the way I like it. _

"So, how you finding the Robert's residence?" Ryan shrugged, it was an effort to not come out and say that it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"It's good. It's a good job, I er…thank you for getting me the job. Really." Sandy smiled. Ryan Atwood would never change.

"It's no problem. You needed a chance and you took it."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you though Sandy." Ryan smiled at the older man, appreciatively. He thought much more of this man then he ever had of his own father. When they had first met when he was just sixteen, sometimes he wished that Sandy Cohen had been his real father.

"Nonsense, Ryan. You got yourself here. No one else." Ryan opened his mouth to argue back but Sandy held up his hand to stop him. "I mean that. Sure, you were going down a path when I met you but you could have easily returned to that path at any given time. But you haven't and now you're here. That…that's all down to you."

Ryan was silent for a few moments, allowing Sandy's words to sink into him. Okay, so it was his choice that he was here and his choices, he wasn't going to lie; he'd had many tempting offers to return to where he was but he had chosen not to. But still, he wouldn't be here, in Orange County with a kick ass paying job and a woman he was deeply in love with – _yes, love_- he was finally ready to admit. That was all Sandy but he couldn't actually thank him for that particular part.

"What about Summer?"

"What?" Ryan looked up so fast, he could have had whiplash. His eyes were wide and if Sandy was sure, he was blushing. That was all he needed to convince him.

"What's it like to be guarding her." Sandy watched as relief flooded Ryan's face. He had never been very good at hiding his emotions. He mentally chuckled.

"It's good. A little difficult at first but Summer came around to the idea."

"Yeah, she's a lovely girl. Seems to have a little obsession with last names." Ryan grinned.

"Yes, she loves to call me Atwood." He couldn't wipe the smile of his face even if he wanted to, images of Summer calling him Atwood over and over flashed through his mind. Sandy stared at him.

"You're a fool." He said softly. The smile was gone as Ryan looked up at Sandy. His friend. "Of all the girls you could have fallen in love with…It had to have been Summer." He sighed.

"It wasn't…I…" Ryan sighed as well as he tried to find the best way to defend himself. He couldn't. "I tried to fight it."

"You made a mistake?" Sandy offered. A part of him hoping that this was just a fling, for Ryan and his careers sake. He'd worked so hard, he didn't want to see him lose it all.

"No!" Ryan half-shouted. That was all Sandy needed to hear.

"I'm happy for you." He simply stated. Ryan shot him a confused look.

"You are?" Sandy nodded, deepening his confusions. Minutes ago, he was calling him a fool and now he was happy for him?

"I wish that it was under circumstances and I really hope this doesn't mess up your career but even I, just after an hour…" Sandy chuckled. "Can see how much you love her." Ryan didn't say anything. What was there to say? "I can see how much she loves you too." That got Ryan's attention. Sandy smiled, of course Ryan was oblivious to that. No doubt, thinking he wasn't worthy of Summer's love. "The way she looked at you on the stairs gave it away."

Even Ryan couldn't fight the smile that came across his face, hearing that.

* * *

Ryan leaned in to kiss Summer once more. She had insisted on cooking some dinner for the both of them though Ryan wasn't sure exactly what she was cooking. He would have to try and eat it anyway. Good boyfriend and all that. He kissed her neck, placing his hands on each side of her waist as he stood behind her. Summer grinned as she continued to stir the sauce.

Ryan always got more affectionate towards the end of the day, most likely because her father was going to be home soon and it would be a while again until they could show one another some affection.

Summer turned down the heat on the stove and turned around to face him, kissing him fully on the mouth. Ryan snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her body up against his own as Summer's hands were already finding their way into his hair.

This was it. The moment he'd been contemplating and non-stop thinking about for weeks on end. He was going to say it. Those scary but meaningful three words. _Here goes._

"What the hell is going on here?" Summer and Ryan jumped apart from one another to find none other than Neil Roberts staring at them; looking the most furious Summer had ever seen him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_This was it. The moment he'd been contemplating and non-stop thinking about for weeks on end. He was going to say it. Those scary but meaningful three words. Here goes._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Summer and Ryan jumped apart from one another to find none other than Neil Roberts staring at them; looking the most furious Summer had ever seen him._

* * *

Neil Roberts didn't know where to look. He flicked his eyes from Summer to Ryan and back to Summer again, to the arms that were still wrapped around his daughters waist. _Some Bodyguard._

"This was not the type of protection I was talking about." Neil grunted as he glanced towards Ryan's hands, Summer flushed and Ryan hastily removed his arms, embarrassed. "Ryan, I want you to step away from my daughter and then get the hell out of my house."

Summer shivered, she had never heard her dad talk to anyone in such a blunt and vicious tone. Ryan stepped back and Summer instinctively grabbed hold of him, Neil widened his eyes. Summer let out a small sigh.

"You can't just make him leave dad! I won't let you!"

"Oh, you won't let me?" Neil responded aggressively. "Now, you listen to me. I am your father! You do as I say!" Summer clenched her fists. Ryan turned to her, gave a little shrug and a little tug of a smile. Summer knew it wasn't easy for him to do so.

"It's okay." He thought about taking hold of her clenched fist, hoping to calm her down but he didn't want to make things worse for her. He gave a quick glance at Neil Roberts, his stony expression had not changed. "I'll see you soon." He whispered. Summer felt a little tear leak out of her left eye. _How can this be happening? _Ryan walked past Neil Roberts, not looking at him as though he was a naughty school boy.

"Oh, and Ryan?" Neil Roberts called out. Ryan, who had just reached the door, turned around. He wasn't sure what to expect. "You're fired." Ryan closed his eyes, opened the door and just as he was about to close it, he listened as Summer let out a little cry. _This is the most painful thing…_ He closed the door.

* * *

Summer wept a little more as she pulled her pillow tighter. She and her father had shouted at one another for a solid hour. She had been boiling with rage, how dare her father…_her constantly absent father_ tell her who she is allowed to date! She had been so furious that she didn't even care that she had stomped up the stairs like a child.

As soon as she had flung open the door, she face planted on her bed and dialled Ryan's number. She wasn't even surprised when it went to voicemail but around the fifteenth call, she was getting angry at him too.

Her phone made a vibrating sound and Summer leapt to reach it, it had to be Ryan texting her to let her know that everything was okay, _that he still cared about her… _

Summer silently groaned when she saw Taylor's name. She flipped open her phone,** Everything okay? Luke and Ryan took off an hour ago.** Summer felt her heart flinch. Why was he with Luke? Why wasn't he talking to her? She'd do anything for him, run away with him – surely he knew all this?

She quickly dialled Taylor's number, Taylor answered on the first ring and Summer had to smile a little that Taylor had been waiting by the phone for her call.

"Is he back?" Was all Summer asked, her voice quivering. Taylor was silent for a few moments before she responded.

"Not yet. I don't know if he is coming back." Summer groaned, _what the hell?_

"Well…where did he turn up, your place?" She asked, she was desperate to know where exactly her boyfriend was _– is he still my boyfriend?_ She made her way to the bedroom window, her heart felt as if it was going to beat its way out of her chest as she watched her father get into his car and drive away.

"No, me and Luke saw him grabbing a coffee from the diner and then we wondered where you were…" Taylor began to ramble on as Summer watched her father's car disappear. "And then we were like huh? Ryan is never without Summer, I mean you know how serious he takes his job and-"

"Taylor!" Summer cut her off, she was exasperated and this conversation was fast becoming tedious.

"I'm sorry! Luke just got back on his own, do you want to come-"

"I'm coming over!" Summer half-yelled. Now that her father was gone this meant she could leave the house without him attempting to stop her. Though, in all honesty she wasn't sure he would have tried to stop her. He probably thought she would just stay in her room which had been her plan until Taylor had text her.

She quickly grabbed her jacket and thanked God that she chose to wear flats this morning as she ran down the stairs. She grabbed her car keys of the side and jumped into her car. She had forgotten that the last time she had been in the car, her music was on at full blast. Whilst both she and Taylor loved singing out about crashing cars and throwing shit down the stairs – she wasn't in the mood for this tune now.

Once she had reached Taylor's house, she'd been there so many times over the years it felt like a second home to her now, Taylor had the door open before Summer stepped out of the car.

All of a sudden, a wave of emotion came over her and she timidly made her way to the door. Had it been stupid hooking up with a guy who worked for her father? Probably but she didn't regret it for a second. She loved Ryan. Nothing was going to stop them being together.

Taylor wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her closely. She smiled at Summer sympathetically before pulling her into the house. Luke was sitting in the living room, he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How is he?" Summer asked, wiping a little tear away from her eye. She sat down, her hands clasped together. Luke glanced at Taylor unsure of how much to tell Summer.

"I'm gonna go make us some drinks." Taylor nodded towards Luke as she exited the room. Summer had watched the exchange but chose to stay silent on the matter, waiting to hear what Luke was going to say.

"Luke." Summer asked quietly. It wasn't often he heard his friend so quiet, he had known Summer Roberts since she was six years old. The first time they met there had been a group of girls around her and just when Luke made his way over there to defend her, Summer was already in control.

"It wasn't the smartest thing either of you could have done." Luke lightly reprimanded. Summer sighed, _don't I already know this?_ "But, anyone can see how much he loves you." Summer glanced at Luke, her eyes widened as the understanding of his words became clear.

"You…you really think so?" Summer allowed herself to smile a little, despite everything. Despite the fact that she wasn't allowed to be with Ryan, despite the fact that Ryan was completely ignoring her and despite the fact that her father was more disappointed in her then he had ever been before. Luke believed that Ryan loved her. "You think he loves me?" Summer whispered.

"Yes, he does." Taylor made her way into the living room, handing Summer a drink and she hastily took a sip. Taylor sat down on the arm of the chair that Luke was sitting on, placing her arm around his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. She turned to her best friend, Summer may act like she was full of confidence but if people knew her like she did, they would realise how wrong they are. "Summer, it's written all over his face. Every time he looks at you, the way he touches you, every being of him wants to make sure that you are safe and happy and way more than just a job. It always has been."

Luke cleared his throat, _here goes._ Taylor was of on one of her little rants again. No doubt when this was over she would ask him why he wasn't as romantic as Ryan. _As Ryan!_

"I love him too." Summer stated simply. Luke rolled his eyes to tease her; Taylor laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"We know you do sweetie. And you deserve it after everything, you know with your mom and…Marissa…" Summer bowed her head a little, this had been a tough year but the last five months with Ryan had made it so much easier to deal with. Luke groaned.

"Alright, Summer. I'm gonna do this cause I love you and I hate seeing you so miserable. Atwood's my friend too and he's acting like a whiny girl without you right now." He dug into his pocket and pulled out some keys. Summer scrunched her eyebrows together as Luke threw them at her, she quickly caught them.

"And these are for what? Your crappy beamer out there?" Luke laughed, Summer was already her old self again.

"They are the keys to my apartment, my housemates out of town at the moment and I said Atwood could stay for a little while. He's waiting for you." Summer squealed and wrapped herself around her friend.

"Thank you so much Luke! I really appreciate this." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and hugged Taylor. "I love you both!" She squealed as she ran out of the house.

* * *

Ryan was grabbing a glass of water when the front door opened, thinking it was Luke he made his way to the entrance. He was so grateful to Luke and to Taylor, he'd never had friends like this before. His friends back in Chino were fun to hang out with and would lend a sofa maybe if he was desperate but it wasn't the same as this. Taylor and Luke seemed to genuinely want to help out and Ryan wasn't sure if he had ever had that before. Not until he met Summer anyway.

He froze when he saw that it wasn't Luke at the front door and it was Summer. He couldn't stop the grin forming even if he had wanted to.

"Hi." Summer smiled a little. She wasn't sure how to be, sure Luke and Taylor had both said that Ryan was obviously in love with her but that wasn't an actual confession and Ryan had been ignoring her.

"Hey." He smiled back. "I'm sorry I didn't stay, I didn't want to make things more difficult for you." He shoved his hands into his jeans and looked at the ground. Summer stayed rooted to her spot.

"That's why? I've tried calling and you haven't answered. I thought maybe-" She stopped herself. Ryan looked at her and held up his phone.

"I left my charger at your house and then me and Luke got talking and I wasn't sure how long you were going to be talking to your dad for. I'm sorry. I should have found a way to call."

"It's okay." She stepped a little closer. "I'm glad you're okay." Ryan smiled and placed a hand on her arm, moving his fingers up and down in a gentle way.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay." Ryan whispered.

"Are we okay?" Summer asked tentatively, hoping that he understood what she was really asking.

Ryan didn't answer. His grinned and leant his head to the right side. Within a flash he had his arm wrapped around Summer's waist and pulled her so she was right up against him. Summer opened her mouth and Ryan took this as an opportunity to kiss her.

"We will always be okay." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again. Summer's hands immediately went to his hair just like they always did, he grinned against her before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Summer moaned as his tongue collided with her own.

Ryan moved both of his hands down the curve of Summer's back before wrapping his hands around her legs and hoisting her up. Summer wrapped her legs around Ryan's waist instinctively. Their kissing became harder and more frantic as Summer tugged on Ryan's hair. She moved her hands down the front of Ryan's chest, slipping them under his shirt, pressing her hands against his hard chest before hastily ripping it over him.

Ryan, topless and Summer in his arms, stood in the hallway. Took one last look at her before he headed towards the spare room.

* * *

Summer giggled as Ryan tickled her, placing soft kisses on her breasts. She writhed around playfully as Ryan made his way up to her neck.

"Keep still." He whispered huskily. Summer groaned, she loved it when he spoke to her in that tone, so commanding.

The two of them looked at each other before attacking one another with their mouths again. Ryan was ready make Summer writhe beneath him once more when Summer halted. She placed one hand on his chest to stall him.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Ryan shook his head in confusion.

"No…I don't…"

The shattering of the glass cut him off as Ryan's instinct was to shield Summer. He halted for a second, listening to the intruder. He quietly grabbed his clothes, thankful that they were strewn all over the bedroom floor and not the hallway. He glanced at Summer, silently telling her to get changed. She nodded and her body began to shake with fear. She quickly dressed as Ryan searched the room for some kind of useful weapon.

He spotted an old baseball bat in the corner, slightly chipped and made his way to Summer. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, tucked a strand of her hair and gave a small tug of a smile.

"Stay here. Okay?" Summer nodded and Ryan pulled her in for quick kiss. "I love you."

It wasn't until Ryan was at the doorway ready to leave the room until Summer realised what he had just whispered to her. _He loves me._

Ryan stepped out into the corridor, hearing the hushed voice of a male. He tried to see if he could recognise the voice but he couldn't. When he turned the corner he came face to face with a rugged male. He couldn't have been that much younger than him. He had blonde hair like him but this asshole had a smirk on his face.

Ryan felt foolish with the borrowed chipped baseball bat at he realised this guy had a gun in his left hand. He heard a girl scream his name behind him.

"Alright. I'll put the bat down if you just put the gun down. Okay?" Ryan began to lower the bat as he flicked his eyes between the male and the young girl who made her way inside. She reminded him of Summer though she was taller, blonder and her make up looked a mess. Ryan felt his heart pang as he wondered; _what had this girl gotten herself into?_

"You just made a big mistake." He smirked as pulled the trigger. Ryan felt a sudden hard force hit against him as he dropped the bat and fell to the floor. He heard a loud scream coming from the back bedroom. _Summer._

"Volchock!" The young girl screamed as she fell to the ground beside him. She moved her hands frantically but he could barely register a thing_. Summer_. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant-"

"Ryan?" He heard it. Her voice, her soft sweet voice call out to him. He didn't want her to see him like this, he coughed painfully as he tried to clutch the pain. "Ryan!" He could hear her voice begin to crumple. _Someone get her out of here_. He silently pleaded_. I don't want her to see me like this._

Summer didn't even register the other two people in the room, she leant down towards Ryan as the young girl moved out of the way.

"Don't die, okay? Please. I need you. I can't…I love you!" She whispered as she cried quietly, clinging towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Sum." Summer stalled herself_. I know that voice._ She turned towards the young girl who had been next to Ryan and gasped. _No._

"Marissa."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Marissa.

Marissa was here.

Her best friend, Marissa.

The Marissa who had been missing for months and months. The Marissa who was responsible for Ryan lying on the floor, blood surrounding him.

"Summer, I'm-. I'm so sorry." Summer looked up at her supposed best friend, glared at her for what felt like the first time since that first day of school when they wore the same outfit.

"Don't waste time saying you're sorry, call an ambulance! Help him!" She replied in a cold, hard voice. She glanced to the poorly dressed youth beside her, she couldn't work out if he was smirking or if that was just the way his lips generally curled. "Get that scum out of here while you're at it."

"You wanna watch your mouth, you little bitch. I'm the one with the gun, so your boyfriend figured that out." He laughed to himself, a cackle. A harsh sound that pierced her ears. Without thinking, Summer launched herself at him, she wasn't sure what she was doing but all she wanted to do was make him hurt, the way he hurt Ryan, for taking her best friend, for putting her through hell these last few months.

"Sum! Volchock, get off her." Marissa managed to pull her best friend of Volchock, who was now sporting a split lip. Summer felt a small bit of satisfaction.

"Get off her? The crazy bitch launched herself at me!" Marissa rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of Volchock, at first he was fun and exciting, different to all the Newport boys she was surrounded by but now she was starting to realise all he was, was a drugged up bully with a gun. How could she have been so stupid?

Summer pulled herself away from Marissa and knelt down besides Ryan, she could feel him breathing but that didn't stop her from being anymore scared. She was still petrified. Petrified of losing the one person who really understood her, who really, wholeheartedly and selflessly loved her.

"Ambulance. Now."

* * *

Luke held on to Taylor's hand whose arm was currently gripped around Summer's shoulder. She was pale as a sheet and had barely uttered a word since she had called them. In fact the only word she had said was 'Marissa'. _Marissa?_

Though it wasn't her father's specialty, Neil Roberts had been bumbling about the surgery room trying to find out as much information as he possibly could in relation to Ryan Atwood's case. The guy may have broken his trust but he had never seen his daughter this way. He had watched his daughter lose her mother and lose her best friend and still she had managed to keep herself composed but not this time. This time she had completely fallen apart and hell if Neil Roberts wasn't going to do all that he could to make sure that Ryan Atwood survived.

Sandy Cohen and his family made an appearance. Sandy sat down next to Summer when Kirsten had insisted that the rest of them go grab some food.

"How you doin' kiddo?" Summer shrugged. She wasn't sure how to act and she didn't know how much Mr Cohen knew about her relationship with Ryan, did he think he was just a bodyguard to her? It seemed like so long ago that Ryan was just a bodyguard, had he ever been just a bodyguard?

"I know." Sandy Cohen muttered beneath his breath. Summer glanced at him, she loathed his pitying look and yet a part of her wanted to lean in and have him hold her. Anyone, hold her.

Sandy smiled softly and glanced through the window towards the sleeping man. He seemed so much older now and yet still, he was the young boy he helped all those years ago.

"He told me." Summer shook her head slightly; there were a million things Ryan could have told Sandy Cohen about her really. "He told me that he was falling in love with you." Summer blushed, so he knew. Sandy chuckled to himself. "Really, like it wasn't written all over his face. Summer smiled, grateful. She wasn't sure if Sandy was just telling her this to make her feel a little bit better or because it was just the truth, either way she felt better.

"He told me, right before-" She stopped as a sudden flash of images overtook her. Ryan smiling above her as they made love, the look on his face when he realised that Volchock was in the house, the look on his face when he told her that he loved her…the look on this face when he was lying on the floor…

A small tear leaked from Summer's eyes as she gave out a small cry as the memories flooded her, Sandy sighed softly as he wrapped his arm around the small girls shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"It'll be okay." He soothed as he spotted his wife, Kirsten making her way over. She had a small smile on her face and he knew exactly what she was thinking. _Twenty years of marriage will do that to ya._

Summer glanced at Kirsten Cohen and headed over towards Seth who was also making an appearance. He handed her a coffee which she had never been so happier to see.

"You're adorable." Kirsten Cohen said to her husband before placing a kiss on her husband's lips. She vaguely remembered Ryan but she saw the effect it had on her husband. She saw how much the young man had meant to him.

"Thanks for the coffee, Seth." Summer smiled, Seth wasn't known for his generosity or his caring nature but this was thoughtful of him. Seth shrugged.

"My mom got it." _Way, to ruin that._ "Besides, I don't know why we're moping around. God won't take Ryan, Summer. Because Ryan is too hot to die." _What?_

"I need the bathroom." Summer yelled as she walked off, coffee in tow. Seth turned around to deal with the glares coming from his mother. He flit his eyes between the both of his parents.

"What?!"

"Seth Ezekiel!"

* * *

Summer was just sipping her lukewarm coffee when her father made an appearance. She had managed to avoid him nearly the whole time that she had been in the hospital; their last conversation hadn't been the best.

"You okay." She laughed quietly. _What a stupid question. _

"Not particularly." Summer replied, not looking at her father instead taking a sip from her cold coffee and grimacing. She didn't like coffee much but cold coffee, _ugh. _

"I know that we've exchanged some harsh words recently and we didn't mean them." Summer looked up at her father, he actually looked upset, Summer couldn't remember ever seeing so much emotion on her father before. He was always so cold, so distant, so _botoxed._ He was a newpsie after all.

She nodded. She had hated him when he had kicked Ryan out of the house, fired him from his job, hated herself knowing it was her fault. That Ryan had warned her about this. How different would things be if she had just stayed away from him? He wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed and she wouldn't be waiting for him to wake up…

_It's all my fault. _

"I'm sorry." If there was anything that was going to pull her out of her own misery, it was her father apologising to her for the first time in her life.  
"What?" Neil looked down_, all the mess I've created…_

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I know I haven't been the best father to you over the years but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. You're my little girl." He smiled a little. "Seeing you with any guy makes me angry, let alone someone that I…"

Summer grimaced, she knew what her father was going to say and she knew it would sound worse than either of them intended it too. Whether she liked it or not, she and Ryan were from two different worlds. But that didn't mean that those worlds couldn't collide with one another.

"You love him?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate and she was aware that her father had noticed also. He smiled softly and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay." Summer looked at her father, _is it really okay?_ She asked silently with her eyes, Neil nodded. He was just on his way back inside when Taylor came out.

"Hey." Summer said, feeling rather cheerful considering the circumstances, the conversation with her father surprisingly lifted up her spirits.

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked, looking back at Summer's father who had just headed back inside.

"Yeah, weirdly." She allowed herself a small laugh, her and her father getting along just felt so abnormal to her. Taylor smiled.

"Well I'm glad. Listen, I just came out here to tell you that Ryan woke up."

"What!? Why didn't anyone come get me? Did he say anything? Is he-?"

"He's fine. He opened his eyes for like a second and fell back asleep. The doctors say he's going to be okay, the bullet didn't go as deep as they initially thought, okay? He's going to be fine!" Taylor smiled, pulling her friend in for a hug. It was happy news but she couldn't stop herself from crying on her best friends shoulder.

* * *

Summer sat quietly beside Ryan's bedside, she was not one for contemplative thinking nor had she ever been but now it seemed that was all she did. How did falling in love become so complicated? It was supposed to be easy and fresh and fun. This was a mess. She was a mess.

She took Ryan's hand, she had missed him waking up the first time, _had he asked for me?_ She wasn't going to miss it again.

She felt like she had so many things to do, the most important of all, to talk to Marissa. She had completely avoided her and refused to even look at her when she entered the hospital. Sandy Cohen took it upon himself to call Julie Cooper and tell her everything. Needless to say, Julie had shown up at the hospital to claim her daughter. Summer was amazed the two hadn't started a catfight in the middle of the hospital wing; it was much more their style.

She knew she was going to have to talk to Marissa eventually but Marissa was going to have to come find her. She was so angry with her but at the same time relieved that her best friend was okay. As soon as she felt some sort of relief, images of Ryan falling to the ground, hurt and injured would flash in her mind, cruelly reminding her of everything.

She was just beginning to doze off, Ryan's hand in her own, when Sandy Cohen entered the room. He smiled softly and Summer could read the grief in his eyes.

"Could I have a moment?"

"Of course." Summer untangled herself from her current position, reluctantly let go of Ryan's hand and headed towards the door, she turned back briefly only to see Sandy already forming tears in his eyes. She decided this was a moment of privacy and turned to leave only to come face to face with Marissa.

Summer sighed and stepped aside, walking straight past her so called best friend. Marissa hastily put a hand on Summer's arm once the door behind her had been closed.

"Sum please!" She began as she walked after her, Summer refused to have this conversation in front of everyone she knew and loved and so headed away from the hallway. "Okay, you're mad and you have every right to be…" Marissa half-yelled as she followed after her. "But you're still my best friend!"

Summer halted and whipped her head around so fast she shocked Marissa who quickly had to step back to avoid Summer's hair hitting her face.

"Best friend? Best friends don't leave each other! Best friends don't let other best friends think that they are missing or dead! Best friends don't let best friends loved ones get hurt! " Summer blinked back away the tears as she thought about Ryan in the hospital bed. "You…you are not my best friend!"

"Summer, I…I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I-"

"You're never thinking! It's always about you! Poor little rich girl, mommy doesn't pay attention to me! Daddy left me! Well guess what Marissa? My dad doesn't pay any attention to me and my mom left too! The difference is I don't act like a pathetic, selfish child about it." Summer screamed until she felt she could say no more. She clutched her throat. She had no idea where all this had even come from, no idea that this was how she felt – _is it how I feel?_ _People say things they don't mean when they're angry…right?_

She was so mad at Marissa. She needed Marissa here. She needed to talk about Ryan to Marissa, needed to gossip about it. She had Seth and she had Taylor and she loved them wholeheartedly but they weren't Marissa, her best friend since she was like five_. If it wasn't for her disappearing you wouldn't have met Ryan…Shut up! You can't stay mad at Marissa…you never have been able to…_

Summer felt a pang on her heart as she watched Marissa's face crumple; Summer couldn't ever remember a time where she had ever yelled at her like this. Once or twice over a top or purse she had never given back sure but…never like this. She never expected Marissa's next words.

"You're right." Summer gasped silently. Marissa's face crumpled a little more and more tears began to fall. "I let you down. I don't care about my mom…but I never wanted to let you down. I never-…I never wanted to hurt you, Summer. You're the only person who's ever stuck by me and I left you without another thought and I hurt your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend." Marissa stopped and stared at her friend. "Well…I don't know, he might be…we never really talked about it…-" Summer trailed off, realising they never did have the whole boyfriend/girlfriend talk.

"Oh my god." Marissa began and then let out a laugh, wiping away her damp cheek. "You're like totally head over heels for him!"

"No I'm not!" Summer defended herself, though she didn't know why because it was completely and totally true.

"Yes you are!" She giggled. "You love him. Love him! Love him! Love him!" She chanted. Summer laughed and playfully pushed her. The girls stopped suddenly as they realised what they were doing and what they had said to one another beforehand.

"I'm so sorry, Sum." Summer nodded.

"I know." She smiled and sighed. "You're an idiot." She stated plainly. "But you're my best friend, so what does that say about me?" The two of them laughed as they pulled one another into a hug.

If anyone had been watching the whole scene from afar they would have thought the two girls were on crack. Fighting one minute and hugging it out the next – _who says girls hold grudges?_

"So, Ryan!? I want to hear all about him!" Summer blushed and Marissa tried to contain a splutter of laughter, she had never seen Summer blush over a guy before.

"What do you want to know?" Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Everything! How did you guys meet? He's older right?" Summer nodded and bit her lip before she began.

"My dad hired him as my bodyguard." Just as she had anticipated, Marissa looked confused, she sighed. "After you…left, I guess." She was so used to referring to friend being missing or kidnapped, just saying she had left felt weird. "People in Newport got pretty freaked out, thought there was some rich kid kidnapper or something, I don't know. My dad wanted me to have some protection so he hired Ryan and it was pretty much straight from there."

"You tried to make him jealous with loads of guys didn't you, dates and stuff?" Summer laughed.

"Bitch! How did you know?" She laughed, playfully.

"Bitch please; I've been your best friend since kindergarten! I know you and you're pulling techniques." She grinned. "He is hot thought."

"Hands off!"

* * *

Summer made her way into Ryan's hospital room as she sat down, she took hold of his hand and watched his eyes flutter open. She felt her heart stop temporarily, every nerve standing on its end.

"Hi." She whispered, she could already feel the tears forming. Had it really only been a day since they last held one another? Ryan stirred and opened his mouth to speak but Summer quickly interrupted. "Do you want me to get a nurse? Mr Cohen?"

She got up to go grab someone but Ryan silently laid his hand on her own. He lightly shook his head as if to say no.

"Stay." He was weak, it was clear but she knew just by the tone of his voice how badly he wanted her to just stay. She didn't sit down straight away, instead bent over him slightly, placing a hand on his forehead and gently soothed it. Ryan smiled, he felt completely content despite everything.

"You feeling okay?" Ryan nodded and she grinned. She could do all the talking if it hurt him too much, she was the best talker out of the two of them anyway. Ryan never knew what to say and honestly she always suspected that maybe he just enjoyed listening to her talk, he always seemed so calm and serene to be listening to her. Even if it was about the latest Jimmy Choos.

There was a few moments of silence before either one of them spoke again, they linked their fingers with one another and Ryan managed to rub his finger on the back of her hand, she'd missed his touch so much.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Summer whispered beneath her breath, so quiet that anyone would need to hear it twice but Ryan heard, he tightened his grip on her hand.

"You're never going to lose me. I promise." Summer smiled softly and leant down placing a soft kiss on his mouth. Her hair was tickling his face but Ryan hardly cared, just to feel her soft lips against his own again, it had felt like a lifetime. "Do you even need me anymore?" He chuckled quietly but Summer could tell it was forced.

She leaned back, confused. _What does he mean?_ She played with his hair, softening it and moving some to the right side.  
"What are you talking about, Atwood?" Ryan smiled softly and shrugged. He shifted to sit up and Summer immediately placed her hands on his shoulders to stall him. He gave her one of his looks and she let go. "Just…be careful, will you? Take it easy." He rolled his eyes in true Ryan Atwood fashion.

"I mean…the whole reason we met…you're father hired me to protect you. Because the _newpsies_ or something-" Summer let out a soft giggle at how he had managed to pick up some Newport slang. "Were afraid all their children were being kidnapped."

They both shot one another a look and glanced at the window where Marissa was, how ridiculous everything had been. How ridiculous of her not to even consider the possibility that Marissa ran off with one of her greasy guys on the side – she was her best friend! She knew her better than anyone!

"And now that there is no actual threat against the kids of Newport-" Summer rolled her eyes at his reference to being a kid. _Ouch. "_You don't need some bodyguard hanging around."

"Some bodyguard? Wow, Atwood! What a way to big yourself up." Summer laughed to herself and saw that Ryan's expression had not changed; he truly meant what he was saying. Summer felt her eyes rolling again. "You know Atwood for someone your age and of your apparent knowledge, you really are kinda dumb!"

Ryan laughed and Summer felt as though every bit of calmness just washed all over again, she loved seeing him laugh.

"Thanks, Roberts. You always say the sweetest things." Ryan responded, his voice laced with sarcasm. Summer stood up and sat down next to him on the bed. One hand holding his own and the other touching his face.

"I mean it, Ryan. You really are kind of stupid if you can't see it." She stated simply, a smirk at the edge of her lips.

"See what?"

"How much I really love you."

He grinned, he didn't care how cheesy it might have been but when a girl who had his heart completely, told him how much she loved him, it made him feel amazing.

"I love you too, Roberts." Summer scoffed at his last name usage but allowed him to get away with it.

"And honestly? I'm always going to need you around. Even if the _newpsie_ kids are all safe." She leant down and kissed him. She pulled away but hovered above his lips, making eye contact. "I'm sure I'll get myself into some mess and I'll need your help fixing it." She grinned and pulled him for another kiss, Ryan pushed his arm that had the most strength into her hair and pulled her closer, feeling completely satisfied and for the first time he felt, truly happy.

"And you know something?" Ryan quirked his eyebrow, interested.

"I hear Cohen is looking for a bodyguard…" She winked and Ryan laughed.

"No way." He replied, pulling her in for another kiss and promising to never let go.

**THE END.**

* * *

To read more R/S stories, head to my profile to grab the link to my LJ! :)


End file.
